Kaiju Samurai
by OnyxRex
Summary: He had gone to this valley to fight a powerful foe, but is now finding himself choosing between walking down a path a chaos and madness. Or, finding something he finds worth fighting for. Will he find what he is looking for? Or will the ghost from his past help drive him to the point of insanity? [NOTE: Planning on rewriting the whole story.]
1. Arrival and Meeting

**This story is based off of Matt Frank's art work and a FanFiction called "A Lady and her Samurai" by Corvus no Genmu. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Wind whistles through the air as leaves from a tree softly rain down to the earth, sun light shining through the gaps in the tree's branches. A little girl stops from walking alongside her mother to stare at something or someone sitting under the tree. It was a Kaiju, that much the child knew, but she didn't know who. The Kaiju in question had black, scaly skin and a long reptilian tail. It had white spines coming out of its back and there was what looked like a katana only a few feet away. The Kaiju's eyes open slightly, as if it was sleeping, to reveal bright orange eyes that focused on the little girl. The monster sat up from it's spot under the tree and finally spoke.

"What, kid?" it asks in a deep, male voice that sounded annoyed.

The mother, finally realizing her daughter had stopped, ran to her daughter, took her hand and tried to pull her away from the beast. She obviously had the look of fear on her face as she spoke up with a fearful smile "I'm- I'm sorry to have bothered you." she said pushing her child behind her.

The woman clearly knew who this Kaiju was, he was the monster even among his own kind, the living example of War and Death himself, Gojira. He watched the two walk away with the girl smiling and waving at him, he just gave a small wave back. He could overhear the mother telling her stay away from him, it doesn't faze him though, he was used to it. Humans either feared or hated him and he hated them as well. Although, he didn't mind the children waving at him every now and then. Deciding he had slept for long enough, he grabs his katana and stands up. Gojira was well over 10 feet tall, forget clothing, he didn't need any for none would fit. However, he did wear an armor plate on his right shoulder and around his neck was a tattered black cloth that reached down to his right side. While his sword was almost as big as he is. He walked down the path in the opposite direction the two humans were heading. Ahead of him was a small village that was mostly full of market stands for travelers.

Gojira walked through the town, looking straight ahead, not paying any attention to the looks the humans were giving him. Either horrified looks, with some of them getting out of his way, or looks of disgust with a few staring at him with murderous eyes. He made his way through town all the same. Where was he going? He was following on a rumor that caught his attention, a rumor about a powerful Kaiju in some remote valley that it lived in. He loved the thrill of fighting, it was the only thing that seemed to be real to him. It was the only thing that could put a smile on his face. Still, all the other Kaiju he had fought in the past were too weak. He wanted to fight something that could really make him enjoy himself for once.

Finally, after two more days of heading north, he came to the foot of the mountains that surrounded the valley this Kaiju he heard about lived in. There was something about these mountains, however, that annoyed him yet at the same time soothed him. He shook it off and started up the mountain vie a path that lead up to the peak of the summit. As he continues to walk up the path, he thought back to where he had heard the rumor that had brought him all the way out here. He had heard it from an acquaintance of his, a mysterious Kaiju named Battra. He was the type of monster who never came out into the open. He would always send some objects he called Puppets, they could take on the appearance of the caster or something else completely. From what Gojira could gather from Batter's Puppets he was about 7 feet tall, had dark red hair and eyes, and had moth like wings that were a mixture of black, red, and yellow.

Gojira didn't know why, but he had a feeling that Battra had something against this Kaiju he told him about. But that didn't matter to him at the moment, he just continued on his way up the mountain to see for himself whether this was a waste of time or not. About halfway up he spotted someone standing there waiting for him. It was another one of Battra's Puppets, it had Battra's appearance while wearing a black kimono.

It bowed to the Kaiju and it spoke in Battra's voice "Greetings Gojira..."

Gojira simply glares at the Puppet "This better not be a waste of time for me, Battra." he said in annoyance "Also, why won't you come out and see me in person?"

Battra simply shook his head "It won't be, I guarantee it will be worth every second of your time." he said with a smile "And I have my reasons, but worry not. You'll see me in the flesh very soon."

Gojira finally lost his temper "You better, because I'm getting sick of these damn Puppets!" he yelled as he brought his sword down and sliced the Puppet straight down the middle. The Puppet fell to the earth and Gojira sighs, continuing on his walk up the mountain.

* * *

Battra opens his eyes slowly, now that his Puppet was destroyed. He looks back at the mountain through the trees of the forest he was hiding in. An evil smile grows on his face as he spoke to himself.

"Gojira is a fool, still I'll have to give him my thanks for doing all the hard work for me." he said as he chuckles to himself.

He unfolded his massive wings and shot straight into the air. He stopped mid air and looked down past the mountains at the valley. He hated that place to the core, but not as much as the one who ruled there. A deep scale replaced his smile at that thought.

He spoke to himself again in a more bone chilling tone "Let's see you survive this, my dear sister."

* * *

Gojira finally made it to the peak of the mountain where a massive gate, made of both wood and stone, with a Japanese symbol on it for peace stood before him. Butterflies that gave off a dim white glow flow around it as if they were the caretakers or something. Gojira stands before the gate for brief moment before a butterfly lands on the tip of his snout. Gojira didn't have anything against nature or beautiful things like flowers or butterflies, but this was something different. He didn't know why, but it felt like this butterfly was telling him to turn back. Just his imagination he thought, he shook his head just enough to remove the butterfly and continued on his way down the mountain, towards the valley.

* * *

Standing in the center of the valley was a large temple that was colored red and gold that made it stick out from the rest of the buildings that surrounded it. In the courtyard of the temple, a few Kaiju spar with each other. Watching the fight was a humanoid, female Kaiju with long pink hair, bright blue eyes, and large butterfly wings that were a mixture of orange, brown, and white. She wore a blue kimono that revealed a bit more of her legs then usual kimonos did. Not that anyone was looking. She was humming a melody that brought anyone who was listening a smile. Her melody was cut off by one of the sparing Kaiju, crashing into the ground a few feet away from her.

"Oh, sorry Mothra! Didn't see you there!" a voice called out as the one called Mothra waves the dust away from her face.

Mothra looks over to the one who said that as the dust cloud clears. Its a lion Kaiju that walked upright and was rubbing the back of his neck. This one was known as Caesar, the oldest Kaiju amongst the others. The one that almost hit her was known as Anguirus, he was an armadillo that was covered with spikes.

Anguirus got up and started yelling "Dammit, old man! Did you have to hit so hard?!" he asked rubbing his jaw.

Mothra just giggled at that until her head perked up. A butterfly came down from the sky as fast as its wings could carry it. Mothra stretched out a finger for it to land on, as soon as the butterfly lands Anguirus and Caesar stop training and look at Mothra. After a moment of silence, her eyes widen with surprise.

"Rodan!" she calls in a sweet, soothing voice.

Almost immediately a red pteranodon like Kaiju lands in front of her with a bow. "Yes milady?" he asks in a professional tone.

"Do you mind go checking around the southern part of the valley for anyone you don't recognize?" Mothra asks nicely as she looks to the southern part of the mountains surrounding the valley.

"We have an uninvited guest."

* * *

Gojira walked through the forest that stood at the foot of the mountain that was covered in fog at the moment. The fog wasn't thick enough that he couldn't see the path, still he couldn't see that far ahead of himself. So he kept his ears listening for anything that didn't sound right aside the sound of the forest and his own foot steps. Out of the fog he could see a shrine, he didn't hold any hatreds for shrines, so he decided to simply walk past it with his head low, as a show of respect. However his instincts were telling him to go into the shrine. Always one to usual trust his gut, he made his way to the doors of the shrine. As he got closer, he could hear someone crying. As the fog cleared up a bit, Gojira could see a little girl sitting in the doorway to the shrine's courtyard. She couldn't be anymore than 6 human years of age, she had short brown hair and wore a little green dress. The child was hugging herself as the tears streamed down her face. It was clear that she was scared, most likely lost her way. Gojira waid his opinions for a moment when the girl finally notices him and stares at him with puffy blue eyes.

He could leave her there and let fate decide what happens to her, he thought to himself as the child stood up and stopped crying a bit. But something was telling him to just take the kid with him. He crouched down to her level and asked "You lost kid?"

The girl nods. Gojira rolls his eyes in annoyance, but puts a hand out either way "Come on, I'm heading for a city anyway, maybe someone there can help you." he said, trying to hide that this whole ordeal was pissing him off.

The biggest smile grow on the girl's face as she jumps up and wraps her arms around Gojira's thick neck. The Kaiju was a bit surprised to see this human happy that he was helping her. Either she didn't know who he was or was just happy to have someone help her, he didn't know. Either way he stood up with the girl in one arm and started walking along the path again. Something was bothering him though. The scents of other Kaiju were coming off this little girl, as well as humans, the questions started to rise as they went on through the forest with the fog coming back in. After a while of walking they came to a clearing where it opens up to a field covered in flowers that gave off bright colors.

Suddenly they heard a woman's voice calling out into the forest "Lizy!"

Gojira and the girl look over to their left to see a woman with long brown hair, dark, gray eyes and wearing a bright orange kimono on the upper half of her body and a long, red skirt on the lower half.

The girl's eyes lit up as she started waving to her and yelling "Mama! Over here!"

The mother looked over and saw the two of them. She immediately started running towards them and Gojira gently put the girl down on the ground. Mother and daughter met half way from their running starts and locked arms with each other as tears came down from their eyes. Gojira wasn't one for sobbing reunions, so he started walking away when he heard the woman's voice call out.

"Please, wait!" she called making him stop and he turned to her with a half annoyed look "Thank you, so much!" she said still hugging her daughter.

Gojira just started at her blankly before turning and walking away, but at least he responded by waving back without looking. How long has it been since a human thanked him like that, he was a bit annoyed by this, yet at the same time he could feel a tiny smile form on his scaly face. He shook it off as he caught sight of a village up ahead, a hard line grow on his face as muttered to himself with a hint of anger.

"This better not be a waste of time."

* * *

Rodan watches Gojira come closer to the city with the look of both shock and horror spread across his face. Why was he here? What does he want with this place? What ever the question was that raced through Rodan's mind they all came to the same answer as he whispered to himself with a grim tone of voice.

"This. Is. Not. Good."

* * *

"What... did you just say?" Anguirus asked after hearing what Rodan just told him.

"You heard me right, Gojira is in town and I don't think he came here for the scenery." Rodan said with him staring at the ground.

Many other Kaiju had stopped what they were doing to stare at Rodan with horror on their faces. Gojira was far more powerful than anyone in this valley. The only one that could even come close to standing up against him was Caesar, but even then he was still too powerful. Mothra was the only one who was slightly confused. Though she had heard of this Gojira, she has never seen him before, nor knows that much about him. She looked at Anguirus and asked the question.

"Anguirus, is there really a need to worry?"

Anguirus and the others looked at her with fearful faces "Lady, you don't know him like we do." the armordillo explained "If Goji is here, that means he came here for one of two reasons. Either he's just passing through or he came here to pick a fight. And let me tell you, we better pray to the gods that he's just passing through, because I guarantee that not even the old man can hold him off for long." he finished looking at the ground with fear growing inside of him, recalling what happened that last time he and Gojira got into a fight.

Mothra stayed silent, looking around at the other Kaiju that were either standing or sitting in the courtyard. Everyone had the looks of terror on their faces. It was more than obvious that this Gojira was scaring the day lights out of the others. But why? Was he really this terrifying? She didn't know, but she was going to go and find out. She stood up from where she sat down and began to unfold her wings when a female voice said.

"Wait."

Mothra looked over her shoulder to see a woman with long dark green hair, yellow eyes, wearing a green leather jacket and short shorts. She had her crossed and looking at Mothra with a serious expression.

"Yes, Biollante?" Mothra asked turning to her.

"If your plan is to go and meet him, forget it." Biollante said shaking her head "I know what kind of guy he is, seeing how I'm his sister. His kind of thinking is 'Shot first, ask questions later'. And talking to him is a waste of time."

Mothra stared at Biollante for a moment before turning and looking down at the ground. She may have a point, still she had to try. This valley was left in her care by her parents and, on top of keeping it safe from her brother, she swore to protect anyone who lived here. She spread her wings out shot into the air like a rocket of light. Biollante let out a disappointed sigh as she watched Mothra disappear.

"I sure hope my brother is in a decent mood..."

* * *

Gojira just stared at the scene before him. He didn't know how to react to what he was looking at. Humans and Kaiju. In the same place. Either walking together, laughing, or even... kissing each other. He had never heard of place like this, a village where humans and Kaiju get along with each other. It made him want to throw up. He walked through the village at a faster pace than he normally did. He didn't want to be anywhere near something like this. As he continued through the village, he noticed that some of the inhabitants were looking at him. But the looks weren't ones of fear or hate, they were looks of surprise, as if they didn't expect to see him here.

Gojira then came to a market area where humans and Kaiju alike were handing out either food, tools, even a few weapons here and there. Gojira looked his sword over for a moment, it did have a lot of scratches, dents, and chips in the blade. Perhaps he could get someone to take a look at it and see if they could patch it up a bit. He looked around for a moment before spotting what he was looking for, a blacksmith's shop. The Kaiju enters the open door to the shop where he finds an old man sitting on the floor with a beard that reached down to his belly. He wore a tan colored kimono that was covered in cole and small pieces of wood that looked slightly burned. The old man turn to the mighty Kaiju and motioned him to sit across from him.

Gojira complied and sat down in front of the elder, placing his sword between the two of them. The old man placed one of his hands on the massive blade and gently rubbed before speaking "This sword has much blood on it, as well as the fires of war burned into it..." he said in a calm and grumbling tone.

The Kaiju narrowed his eyes to the floor to what the elder was saying. He thought back to the battles he had fought in, all the lives he took, human and Kaiju alike. He listened as the old human continued "Yet the blade is still pure from evil intentions, the only thing that doesn't seem right is this insane lust for fighting..."

The human stopped and narrowed his eyes at Gojira "I will fix your blade, but once I do you must make a choice then..." he said in a much lower tone than a moment ago.

"What choice would that be?" Gojira asked, lowering his head to meet the human at eye level.

"Whether you continue down the path you're on and live you life without a real reason to live or fight for something or someone that you want to protect and get a real joy and satisfaction from your battles..."

Gojira sat there for a whole minute before letting out a small laugh of irony. How many years had it been since someone, just like this guy, told him that. The Kaiju stood up and started to walk out the door before saying "I've already tried to find that, look where it's gotten me..." with that he went out the door and was gone.

The elder say there for a moment before a small smile formed on his lips "Don't give up on it yet Gojira, there is much you could do to help if you were to put your mind to it." he whispered as he started to sharpen the sword the Kaiju left with him.

* * *

Gojira walked down the street of the village, replaying what the old human said in his mind. It made him somewhat irritated, he didn't want to hear those words again for as long as he lived. It's not that he hated the words, it's just the last time he heard that he lost someone important to him. He shook the thought out of his head, he didn't want to think about the past right now. Right now, he wanted to get some information on this opponent he came all the way out here to fight. Suddenly, his nose twitched at a smell that he knew well, the smell of beer, rum, and whisky. Turning his to the left he saw a bar with the sounds of laughter coming from it. After a few moments of thinking, the black scaled Kaiju came to a conclusion.

"Eh, why not... It's been awhile since I had a drink." he said to himself as he walked towards the bar. Failing to notice the pair of eyes watching him from the air behind him.

* * *

Mothra watched the unknown Kaiju disappear through the door of the bar with a curious expression. She knew all the Kaiju here in the valley well, but she had never seen that Kaiju before. And if that was this Gojira she had heard about, he didn't seem that scary. While he did have a fearsome appearance, she didn't feel any evil intentions coming from him. He did look like something that would be able to do some serious damage, but she still didn't think of him as a threat. However, one thing did bring some concern to her. She could feel her brother's presents on him and that made her start thinking that he might be involved somehow. But in order to know for sure, she had to get a closer look at this Kaiju. And with that, she landed on the ground with a light thud and began to make way to the bar.

* * *

Gojira stepped through the door of the bar and was greeted by the sounds of music, laughing, and breaking glass along with the faces of either human or Kaiju with huge grins. Around the monster were guys of both species entertaining ladies of mostly humans by either showing off their strength or trying get them to go into private rooms to do who knows what. A few Kaiju's did stop what they were doing to look at the one who walked into the bar with more annoyed looks that Gojira was used to getting. The looks didn't faze him at all, he just made his way up to the counter to order a drink.

"Welcome to 'The Golden Dragon', how can I help you to- What the hell are you going here?" said a voice that sounded familiar.

Gojira looked at the source of the voice and narrowed his eyes at the one standing behind the counter. It was a Kaiju with gold scales, three heads with long necks, and large gold wing that were folded up to form hands. His eyes were bright red that were all focused on Gojira with the look of both surprise and anger. He also had two tails that had spiky clubs on the ends. Gojira returned the look and crossed his arms as he spoke to the Kaiju before him.

"Ghidorah…" he said in a low growl "OK, First: The name of the bar is crap, Second: Why the hell are working at a bar?" he asked as he sat down at the counter.

"First: Piss off, Second: Why do you care? I can do what I want with my life." Ghidorah said as cleaned off a glass with a rag.

Gojira rolled his eyes "Whatever, can I get something hard to drink here?" he asked with a half decent voice.

Ghidorah groans and grabs a large glass, places it on the counter in front of Gojira and moves over to the bottles of alcohol. As the gold dragon was busy with getting the drink ready, Gojira sat waiting in silence until the glass started to fill up with a dark, red liquid. Gojira took the glass in hand and took a sip of it, the taste of apples and rotten grapes filled his jaws and he start to feel the alcohol take effect. After a minute ticks by with sounds of the bar continuing, Gojira once again heard Ghidorah's greeting that at first was normal, but then it quickly changed to a more polite tone.

"Welcome Mi-Miss Mothra, how can I be of service to y-you?" he asked stuttering a bit.

Half surprised to hear this dragon use such a polite tone, Gojira turned to see who Ghidorah was speaking to. Orange eyes met crystal blue ones and Gojira took in the sight of the humanoid Kaiju before him. The Kaiju was female that wore a blue kimono that seemed to glow in the bar with those crystal blue eyes of her's. Her pink hair was straight and clean that seemed to glow as well. Her butterfly like wings were folded behind her back, making her look even more human at first glance. Her frame and figure was human in size and shape, not to mention how perfect she looked. Gojira wouldn't ever say it out loud, but this Kaiju was indeed beautiful.

She turned back to Ghidorah and answered his question "I will have the usual please." the female Kaiju said in a belling tone of voice that sounded almost angelic.

Ghidorah didn't waste any time in getting started, making a drink as quickly and carefully as possible. The female then turned to Gojira with a questionable look, as if waiting for his approval for something. After a few moments, she spoke in a polite and soothing tone.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asks as she pointed at the seat right next to the black Kaiju.

Gojira remains silent for a moment, taking in what this beauty had just asked him. After a few seconds he nods "Be my guest, nobody's stopping you..." he said in half annoyed, half decent tone.

She sat next to him and began to wait patiently for her drink to arrive. Gojira didn't pay much attention to her at all at first, but he did catch her glancing at him. He felt as if she was studying him for some reason, as if trying to figure out what he was thinking. Deciding to ignore it, he started take more sips of his drink and start thinking back to what Battra had told him about this Kaiju. He told him that it was a powerful foe, but the only thing he hadn't told him was the name. Deciding it was best to get some information from this Kaiju, he turned back to the female sitting next to him. Before he could speak, however, a crashing noise broke out in the bar and everyone turned to the source.

A human woman with long, blonde hair and wearing a pure white dress laid, shaking on the floor next to a upside down table. Blood dripped from her lip and her jade green eyes were wide and shaking as they looked at the floor. Standing a few feet away from her was a huge, muscular, ape Kaiju with burning, gold eyes of rage. Gojira narrowed his eyes at that ape with anger, he knew this Kaiju well, unfortunately. The two of them had clashed before and Gojira just hates that ape's guts. And by the looks of everyone in the bar, they don't like him either.

"Oh, what now?" Ghidorah groans as he turned around and froze at the sight of the woman on the floor. He then slammed a fist on the counter and yelled "Kong, you damned idiot, what do you think you're doing?!"

Kong glares at Ghidorah and replies "Wat eves, I can do wat I want! Cuz I'm King Kong, tha ape wunder of tha wurld." he drunkenly said as he struggled a bit to stay standing.

Gojira rolled his eyes "Great, he's drunk." he said with an amused tone.

Ghidorah glanced around the bar and asked "Could someone get rid of him, please?"

Gojira was about to reply 'Ah, let him be', when a hairy fist came down and smashed the drink that the black Kaiju was enjoying. Gojira's eye twitched as he slowly turned to Kong, who was focused on the pink haired Kaiju that was sitting next to him. The female was obviously uncomfortable, but didn't say anything to stop Kong from trying to get her to go with him to somewhere. Gojira finally stood up and tapped the ape on the shoulder, hard, making him turn around. As the ape turned, Gojira grabbed a nearby glass mug, full of beer.

"Who hell are yuu?" Kong asked, completely drunk out of his mind.

"Oh no buddy," Gojira said in a pleasant tone "Oh by the way, here's a drink. ON THE HOUSE!" he roared as he smashed the mug against Kong's head.

The glass shatters into pieces, as the ape roars in pain with Gojira grabbing him and throwing him into a wall. Kong is sent through the wall and lands outside, in the street. Gojira stands from where he stopped after throwing Kong for a moment, shaking his hand that had held the mug. After a moment of silence the whole bar cheers for Gojira who just shrugs it off and decides to take the time to help the blonde woman up, who gives him a light peck on his scaly face. Most likely her way of showing gratitude. He just gives her a flat look at gently pushes her aside before he noticed the icey look Ghidorah was giving him.

"What?" Gojira asked.

Ghidorah pointed at the giant hole in the wall "And who is going to fix that?" he asked in annoyance as a wood plank fell to the ground.

Gojira rolls his eyes when that angelic voice spoke up "Oh calm down Ghidorah, this is not the first time that has happened." the female Kaiju said giggling.

"Bu-But Miss Mothra..." the dragon whines.

Gojira glares at the one now known as Mothra with dead eyes. He didn't know why she was sticking up for him and neither did he really care. He turned to leave when he felt someone grab his hand, making him flinch a bit. He turned around to see this Mothra holding his hand that he didn't realize was wounded with a bit of, surprisingly, worry. Her touch was soft as she examined it and it was, in a way, soothing Gojira a bit, but he caught himself at what he was thinking and grows like an enraged beast. The humanoid Kaiju was taken aback by that as Gojira ripped his hand from her.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. Ever." he said in a low, bone chilling tone.

With that he turned and left the bar through the massive hole in the wall. As he walked down the street, he stared back at his hand that the female Kaiju had grabbed. What was that? Why did she looked worried about him? And more importantly, why did he find it soothing? One thing he did know, he made the right move back there in leaving. He could see that Ghidorah was about ready to blast him with lightning. Moreover, the gold dragon called her 'Miss' when he spoke to her. Which led to the asymchem that that Kaiju was important to the valley. Either way, he doesn't want someone to do that to him again. Deciding that he had wasted enough time, he started to head back to the blacksmith that he left his sword with to see if he was finished.

* * *

After the events at the bar, Mothra returned to the temple in complete silence. She couldn't believe how scared she was of that Kaiju. She had seen her fair share of scary things in her life, but that... that terrified her to the point where she was shaking slightly. She had never felt so much power in one being before, and, while it was a bit scary, it's not what she was mostly afraid of. Even though that Kaiju had so much power, it wasn't evil. It was the presents that surrounded him that terrified her. There was no doubt that her brother had came into contact with that Kaiju. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Anguirus's voice.

"Do you know how lucky you are?!" he asked as the others in the room nod in agreement.

"Yeah Mothra, you're very lucky that my brother let you off with a warning and not tear your wings off!" Biollante added.

Caesar finally stepped in "Enough. We have a much bigger problem facing us at the moment. Battra had obviously sent him here to kill Lady Mothra, we have to be ready for when he strikes." the elder said as he paced back and forth in the room.

"I don't think that's going to happen..." Rodan suddenly said making everyone turn to him "If he did come here to kill Lady Mothra, he would have done it by now. Also, there's no way Goji would've bowed down to Battra just like that."

"But then why was Battra's presence on him? It doesn't make sense." Biollante asked as she crossed her arms in frustration.

Everyone in the room remained silent for a few moments until Caesar spoke up again "Whatever his reasons are for being here, I'm increasing the number of guards until he leaves. If he is as powerful as you all claim, we can't take any chances in Lady Mothra's safety." he said looking at Mothra with concern.

After Mothra sighed and nodded, she stared back out the window of her room with worry spread across her face. She was now fearing for the safety of her friends and subjects, now that she had seen this Gojira with her own eyes. However, while that Kaiju was a cause for concern, it was her brother that she was more worried about. If his presence was on Gojira, it could only mean that Battra himself was not far behind. As the others left to attend to things, Mothra called out Caesar with a soft yet worried tone.

"Caesar..."

The elder turned around "Yes?" he replied.

"There might be more at play here then we think..." she said in low tone of voice "Be careful."

The lion Kaiju nods and leaves the room without another word. As the door closed, Mothra used her magic to call one of her small servants for a little mission. After seeing this Kaiju first hand, she decided it would be best to see if her brother had indeed send this Kaiju out to kill her. After a moment of low whispers under her breath, Mothra sent the little servant off on its mission. Watching the white glow fly off towards the city and the setting sun, she muttered something so quiet that only she could hear it.

"Let's see why you are here, Gojira..."

* * *

 _ **Anyway, tell me what you think about the story in the Reviews. Peace out.**_


	2. Assault and Battle

_**Wow. I didn't really think people were going to like this story so much. Thank you. Also just so everyone knows, don't expect this to be updated so soon. I just got chapter 2 done because I was already half way done with it.**_

 _ **Answer time:**_

 _ **VONDON E WILES: THANK YOU VERY MUCH**_

 _ **myulander: I know.**_

 _ **Saurian96: Yes.**_

 _ **Jscarlos18: Will do.**_

 _ **Kaijuprincess13: As you wish, milady.**_

 _ **PKMN Trainer Cobalt: You don't have to wait long.**_

 _ **Machine Dragon: Wish granted.**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you for your comment.**_

 _ **Alright, enough talk. Enjoy! ;)**_

* * *

Gojira stood on a grassy hill top under a night sky, staring at a large building that seemed to rise above the other structures with narrow eyes. He was actually surprised when he heard that this Kaiju he had come all this way for actually lived in a temple. In fact, forget it being a temple, for his perspective, it looked more like castle then anything else. It didn't matter to him though, no matter what it was, he won't let anything get in his way from getting what he was promised. Still, even though he was looking at his destination, his mind was elsewhere. For he couldn't forget what the blacksmith told him when he got his sword back.

'Now that your blade is clean, you must make a choice. The choice of either find something you see worth protecting or walk down the path of chaos, madness, and loneliness.'

The statement clawed in his mind like daggers stabbing him over and over, nonstop. Choice? What choice? Why should he choose? It didn't make any sense to him at all and it was starting to irritate him a little. In an attempt to push the thoughts back, he tried to think of something more important to him at the moment. Suddenly, he felt something gently tap his hand and then felt that soothing from before again. Enraged by the thought of that female standing behind him and holding his hand again, he turned his head sharply to catch her in the act. Except, he only found a little white butterfly, opening and closing its wings as if it was resting. It also gave off a little glow that Gojira found a bit interesting. Gojira stared at it for moment before moving his hand up a little closer to his head so he could get a better look at the insect. But as it turns out it wasn't an insect at all, it looked like a very small human female that had butterfly wings. She had long light red hair, a pear white dress, and light green eyes. Her skin was light and her whole figure was enveloped in that white glow. Her wings were full white and by the way she was shaking, she was definitely afraid of him.

"P-please, don't hurt me." she said with a small, shaky voice that could be never heard if it weren't for the Kaiju's ears.

Gojira rolls his eyes as he let air exit his nostrils "Oh relax, I'm here to kill or get killed by some powerful foe, not to crush a little... fairy... thing." he said looking back at the temple with a glare.

He stared at the structure for a moment before the small being floated in front of his view "OK. First: My name is Molly and I'm no fairy. Second: Who told you that a powerful foe lived here?" she asked crossing her tiny arms while standing on the tip of Gojira's snout.

"A Kaiju by the name of Battra promised me that there would be one here." Gojira answered.

The thing named Molly seemed to tense up at hearing that name and it didn't go unnoticed by Gojira. "B-B-B-Battra? Yo-you work for Battra?" she asked worriedly as she started to back away from the Kaiju by flapping her little wings.

Gojira's eyes narrowed at Molly with irritation. He was no one's servant, he worked for himself and only himself. Before the tiny being got out of arm's reach, Gojira quickly grabbed her and held her up to his eye level "I am nobody's slave you damn fairy bitch!" he yelled at her, crushing her small frame out of rage.

Gojira stared at the small being with burning eyes of feury. But he then started to see the fear and pain in Molly's tiny eyes, and it made Gojira rethink his actions and words, which was something he never really did. After a moment's pause, he released his grip on Molly and let's her rest on the palm of his hand. "Look, if you're not here to talk to me, then would you mind leaving me alone." Gojira said in a much calmer tone than just a moment ago until his head perks up "Actually, I'll need someone to show me where the stairs are for that temple." he said as he looked back the massive structure. The temple was raised above the rest of the city, so there had to be way up for him to use. Climbing up the walls would seem like a waste of energy and there was no telling what kind of resistance he would face once he got up there.

Gojira's senses went into sudden overdrive without any warning. There was someone behind him, someone that smelled familiar, someone he had smelled before, but never this strong. Gojira turned to see Battra standing before him, with a calm, but untrustworthy smile on his face. By the smell and sense Gojira was getting, this was the real Battra standing before him. He looked just like all the Puppets Gojira had destroyed in the past, only this time he was wearing a bit of armor over his kimono. Gojira then noticed that Molly had hidden herself behind Gojira's right shoulder. The tiny being was shaking way more then when Gojira yelled at her, she was absolutely terrified. Starting to get the impression that there was most likely a good reason for her fear, Gojira grabbed his sword that was sticking in the ground next to him. As Battra walked closer, Gojira tightened his grip on his sword.

"Greetings Gojira, planning on your attack are you?" Battra asked in an uplifting tone that did the exact opposite of what it was supposed to do.

"Listen Battra..." Gojira started as he pulled his sword out of the ground and points it at the black dressed Kaiju "I don't know what history you have with this valley, nor do I care. But, as of right now, this no longer has anything to do with you. If you try to join this coming fight in any way, I'll cut you down where you stand. Understood?" Gojira asked with eyes of death and a bone chilling tone.

Battra's business type of smile vanished as soon as the blade was pointed at him, replacing it with an icy glare and hard line across the face. They both stared at each other for a long, tense moment before Battra smiled again. "But of course, I wouldn't even dream of it Gojira. I just wanted to wish the best of luck to you before you left." he said as he bowed to the towering monster.

Gojira stared at him for a moment before he spoke to the little butterfly still in hiding "Molly. Show me to the temple's entrance." he said in a commanding tone.

Molly stuck her head from her hiding spot and turned to the black skinned Kaiju "You want me to what?" she asked in quick, disbelief.

Gojira glanced back at her a bit "Either that, or I leave you with Battra." he said moving his eyes back to Battra.

Molly looked at Battra for a few brief seconds before she removed herself from her hiding spot and flew in a not straight pattern in the direction of the temple "R-R-Right this w-way sir..." she said in a shaky voice as Gojira began to follow her.

As he followed Molly down the hill, towards the temple, he stopped for a moment and turned back to Battra. Only to find him no longer there. Sighing in both disappointment and relief, Gojira turned back to Molly, who had flown back over to him when she noticed him stop.

"I-Is somethi-"

"Tell me something..." Gojira cut in bluntly on Molly's question as he rested his sword on his left shoulder "Is there something about Battra I should know about?" he asked in a bit of a softer tone than a moment ago.

* * *

"ME? HE THREATEN ME?!" Battra growled loudly as he hovered high in the sky over the valley, shaking in absolute rage.

How dare that Kaiju threaten him like that! He was basically a god. NO ONE. Human or Kaiju should ever have the gall to threaten him like that. He was so angry, he was having trouble staying in the air for he was losing focus. However he calmed himself, reminding himself that Gojira will be killed off soon enough. Along with his sister and the other Kaiju that lived here.

"You have made a grave mistake, Gojira." Battra said as he smiled to himself.

* * *

Two guards, a Kaiju and a half-breed, stood outside the main gates of the temple their Lady stayed in. Some clouds moved over the sky and covered the moon, making the light of it disappear. They stood there in complete silence, when they realized something. It was too quiet. There were no bug noises, no crickets, nothing. Only the moaning of the wind that only creeped the both of them out a bit. Then they heard faint footsteps, coming up the stone stairs. When they heard it get to the top, it stopped. The half-breed reached for his weapon while the Kaiju got down on all fours into the pounce position. They could see a dark figure, but without the light of the moon they couldn't tell who it was. Finally, the clouds cleared, only to reveal a Kaiju they both wished they would never meet.

"G… Gojira." the half-breed whispered under his breath nervously.

Gojira narrowed his eyes at both of them "Move." he growled getting his sword ready.

The two guards swallowed hard as they both yelled ""Make us!""

Gojira bared his fangs at the two of them before let loose a roar that sent out shock waves throughout the whole valley. The temple itself shook as if it was just hit by a massive earthquake. Everyone in the valley was now fully awake and alert by the roar. Mothra shoot up in her bed and looked out of her window in time to see a large explosion of dust and earth just outside of the main gates. Kaiju and half-breeds alike assembled in the courtyard within minutes. There was another explosion and the two guards that were standing outside came flying through the doors of the gate and crashed into walls on the otherside. All eyes went to the entrance to see a figure emerge from cloud of smoke and dust. And all eyes widen with horror at the sight of Gojira with his sword ready for a fight.

He glared around at the faces of Kaiju and half-breed "Well? Anyone else who cares to try and take me down?" he asked with a devilish grin.

There were a few uncertain faces, but then a female with long dark navy blue hair approached with a long sword at the ready to draw. She wasn't human, even though she looked like it, the smell of Kaiju was reeking off of her. She wore a white and blue shrine workers kimono and her eyes glowed a bright green behind glasses. She got lower to ground and began to draw her sword slowly. Gojira narrowed his eyes at and got his sword ready as well, when his nose twitched a few times. The woman charged at him with incredible speed that few could follow her with their eyes. Unfortunately, Gojira was one of those few. He caught her arm before she could slash him with her sword. Then, while still have a good grip on her arm, he throw her behind him in time to hit a Kaiju that had tried to drop down from behind him. They both hit each other in the air and both sent flying into another wall.

Gojira spun around in time to cut down two Kaiju that had started charging at him in hopes to get him while he wasn't looking. The two fell to the ground with thuds and three half-breeds charge from different angles. Gojira uses his tail smack one of them away while he grabs the other two and throws them into a Kaiju who was charging at him from the side. Suddenly, he felt something like vines wrap around his right arm. He knew this attack anywhere. He pulled the vines out of the ground and, sure enough, along with the vines came Biollante on the other end. He pulled the vines closer to him and when Biollante got within arms reach, he grabbed her and sent her flying into the air high, where she lands back on the ground after a few moments with a heavy thud and a bit of a crater. Now, everything seemed to have stopped and Gojira glanced around at the remaining guards.

They definitely looked scared for their part, but their looks also held a bit of surprise. Even though Gojira had severely hurt them, all those that had tried to attack him were amazingly still alive. Gojira wasn't surprised by their reactions, for he was still shocked by his own actions. He was actually taking pity on them. This was something he had almost never did before hand and it odd to him. Why was he caring for these fools? But he was soon snapped out of his amazement by something more amazing to him. Two familiar faces he hadn't seen in almost 40 years. It was Anguirus and Rodan. They both stood side by side, facing Gojira with eyes of fury. It took him a moment to figure out what all this meant. He rolled his eyes and slapped himself in the face.

"Really? This is where you two idiots have been for the past 40 years?" he asked the two of them.

Rodan snarled at him "Yeah, what of it?" he shot back.

Anguirus stepped forward "Goji, listen. I don't what you are here for and neither do we really care. But I only going to ask you this once. Turn around and leave or get your ass kicked." he finished as he got his claws dug into the dirt.

Gojira stood there for a good long moment, completely still. As he was asleep standing up. But then the ground around him began to shake like a mini earthquake. Little pebbles the were around him began to slowly float into the air as his sword began glowing a deep sea blue. Small blue flames shot out of his nostrils as small sparks crackled around his free hand. He glared back at Rodan and Anguirus.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" he growled as the air around seemed to become much heavier.

Rodan extended his wings out "Don't say die until you try." was his response. Gojira roared and the two Kaiju charged at him.

* * *

Mothra watched the whole fight from the tower of the temple. She had never seen a Kaiju this powerful before in her life aside from her evil brother. This Kaiju had already defeated some of her best guards within mere minutes at the start. To say she was shocked would have been an understatement. Yet despite this Kaiju's brutal fighting style, he had not taken a single life. It was odd, from she had been told, he couldn't care less about the lives of others. So was he showing pity to her guard? As she thought about it in her mind, she noticed how his blade glowed blue and blue flames came out of his nostrils. Her mind clicked. There was only one other Kaiju she knew of that had blue flames like that. Her mother, Leo.

When her brother was defeated by Leo, she was killed by the wounds of the fight. But before she died, Leo had used the last of her magic to break up the very thing Battra was seeking. The heart of the valley and the heart of her mother herself, the Diamond Soul. Her mother had broken it up into three pieces. One given to her, while that largest piece was buried deep into the valley. No one knows what became of the last piece however. And if this Gojira really does have it, it could be a real major help. She turned her attention back to the fighting down below to see what was happening, when she felt a tiny tap on her shoulder. She turned to it to find Molly panting heavily.

"Molly! Are you OK?!" Mothra asked in relief.

"L-Lady Mothra…" Molly began, slowing her breathing "Th-There's something you need to know…"

* * *

Anguirus had curled up into a spiky ball and started barreling towards Gojira with Rodan dive bombing from behind. However, Gojira just grinned and made one big jump over the two of them. They crash into each other while Gojira dropped down and clapped his jaws down on the back of Anguirus's neck. The armordillo roars in pain as Gojira tosses him into Rodan, sending the two crashing through a few walls. Gojira barely had time to sense something behind him about to hit him. He brought his sword up to block it and came face to face with a lion Kaiju. This Kaiju looked old, but the look in eyes showed centuries of experience behind them. The lion then brought his one of his legs up and kicked Gojira in the side of his head. Gojira took a step back, that made the ground shake a bit. He stood there for few brief moments before turning back to the lion with a smirk. The black Kaiju's eyes now showed fire inside them. He now fully turned to the lion with burning eyes and huge smirk.

"How many years has it been since someone actually managed to hit me." he said rearing up to his full height "Now we're starting to have fun. In fact, this the most fun I've had in over 100 years!" he yelled as he charged and brought his sword down at the lion, who just dodged to the right. But, was then forced to jump back before getting hit by Gojira's free hand.

Caesar twirled his stick around a few times before getting into a fighting stance. "But, this time, you have chosen the wrong opponent." he said with a glare.

Gojira and Caesar clashed with their weapons at impressive speed. Gojira used his sheer power and strength to try and crush the lion with each strike, sometimes creating craters or large slashes in the walls. While Caesar used his agility and skill to dodge the attacks with his staff while landing a few blows on the larger, black Kaiju. However, Gojira was leaving small cuts on the lion, who was now starting to feel the blood leave his body. All he needed to do was keep it up until he gets a much more serious wound. Caesar land on the when he felt a sharp sting of pain in his left leg where he got his cut from Gojira. Seeing an opening, Gojira made to bring his sword on the elder.

Before it made contact with the lion, however, there was a bright baby blue light that flashed so brightly, Gojira had to shield his eyes. He backed away a few steps for the light was blinding him so much to the point where it actually hurt a bit. When the light faded, he looked over to see that female Kaiju from the bar, with her wings spread wide. The pale blue light they were giving off made Gojira calm down a bit, not to mention he found it soothing again. But, there was something off this time. This Mothra was smiling at him and it wasn't no ordinary smile. This was a sad smile, one that looked as if she pitted him for some reason. He also noticed how the guards were shocked to see her here, especially the lion Kaiju, who was telling her get away from here. He returned her smile with a ice cold glare, but by the look on her face, it didn't even seem to faze her in the slightest.

"Take my advice and move butterfly." he said coldly "I might feel bad if I cut you down."

Mothra just shook her head slowly "Don't you want to fight that powerful foe that was promised to you?" she asked looking back at him with that same smile.

Gojira's ear twitched at that. A nod.

"Well she stands right here before you. So what now." Mothra said putting her arms out as if she was showing him herself.

Clouds moved passed the moon once again, making everything become become much darker. Only the glow from Mothra's wings kept things still visible. Gojira stood in total silence, not saying a word, not so much as moving a finger. He was too busy trying to process what he was just told by this Kaiju to do anything else. This was the foe he had come all this way for? This female was going to be the thing he was here to fight against? The air around seemed to become much more dense, almost as if one could cut through it with a knife. The clouds cleared up from the moon, to reveal Gojira's face in hard line and with fury burning in his eyes.

"You're telling me..." he growled deeply, just loud enough for the butterfly Kaiju to hear him "that I came all this way for this?" he paused, before roaring out "I came all this way some stupid bu-!"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, for he felt something go through the back of his neck and out the other side. His eyes widen with surprise, along with everyone else as they realized a rod of dark purple light had went through Gojira's neck. Before Gojira could fully react to what hit him, a few more came flying down from the sky, impaling the black Kaiju a few more times. All eyes went up to the sky to see who it was, only to see a large portion of the tower come falling down on Gojira's head. There was a large dust cloud and everyone shielded their eyes from it. As it cleared, all eyes went to the top of the new ruble to see a figure standing there. When it fully cleared, everyone's hearts almost stopped dead in their chests at the sound of a voice they wish they could forget.

"I am home, my dear sister!" the voice called, laughter mixed in with it.

Mothra's eyes narrowed at that statement, for she knew it all to well.

"Battra."

"Oh sister, you still remembered my name. I'm touched." he said with devilish smile.

Mothra turned her attention back to where Gojira was a minute ago "So brother, you got Gojira to do your dirty work for you?" she asked with a glare.

"Ha, sad but true. He was so easy to fool it was pathetic. Still, I am grateful to him for doing most of my job for me. However he threatened me, so he paid the price for it with his life." Battra said as he stomped the rubble with a bit of anger.

Mothra winced at that statement. All living creatures, friends and foes alike, all must be shown respect when they die at the very least "Enough talk brother, are we going to finish this or what?" she asked him as her guard got ready behind her.

Battra just smiled and gathered a handful of dark magic at the ready "Come then!" he roared as he charged at his sister with break neck speed.

* * *

 _Gojira found himself in an empty space that was colored dark blue, small sparkles of light shined every now and then. He looked around a bit before finding a girl standing before him with head low. She looked to in her human teen years at best, but there was something different about her. It wasn't the fact she had no clothes, or was it that she was floating a bit, it was the fact that she was glowing light blue that got to him. She looked up at him and smiled softly before moving a bit closer. Gojira didn't really know how to act in this certain situation, so he tried to step back, but found it a bit hard to move. She moved her hand up to the center of his chest and Gojira could suddenly feel power flowing into him from her._

 _He looked down at his wounds that got from that surprise attack and saw them closing up faster than they normally would for him. He looked back at the girl, only to find her now gone. Then he started to hear sounds of fighting coming from behind him. He turned, but then had to shield his eyes from a blinding light._

* * *

His eyes shot open to find himself now under a few tons of rubble. He could smell there were Kaiju right above him. One of them reeked of Battra. Gojira's rage grew as he realized it was him who attacked him from behind. He started shaking so much the ground beneath him also began to shake a bit. And, just before he finally snapped, he whispered something under his breath.

"I am going to kill him…"

* * *

Mothra was pinned to ground by her wicked brother. Her guards laid on the ground around her, half beaten to death by Battra's dark magic. Even Caesar was defeated by him for he was already injured during his fight with Gojira. Mothra now just looked at her brother with a glare in her eyes and clenched teeth. She had put up a good fight against her brother, but he had more power at his command. Now he stood over her with an evil smile of both satisfaction and succession. He began to gather a massive ball of dark magic in his hands, planning on smashing it into Mothra she bet. She was too weak to do anything else now, so she went limp and waited for the magic to hit her.

Before it came down on her, she whispered under her breath "I'm sorry, mother."

Just as Battra brought the ball of magic down on Mothra, a stream of blue fire and light came out of no where and crashed into the ball of purple light. Seaming to rip it out of Battra's hand and send it flying into the faraway mountains, where it explodes. Battra, dumbfounded, slowly turned to where it came from, only to get a massive, scaly hand slam into his face and tare him off the ground. Then he finds himself flying into the city below where he crashes, creating an impact trial of at least two human football fields long and kicking up chunks of rock the size of whales. Dust clouds flew up from the impact area like flames of a fire.

Mothra picked herself up a bit to see what just happened. Only to find a sword pointed right at her face with her nose touching the tip of the blade. Her eyes followed the blade right to the owner to find Gojira standing there eyes of pure and total rage. She was surprised to say the very least. She was sure Gojira had been killed by Battra's first attack. But then realization came over her. Did he just… save her? Him? He stood there for a few moments, as if he was deep in thought. Then he sighed and removed his sword away from her. Then he reach down, grabbed Mothra by her wings and yanked her off the ground. She winced at the pain, before she felt her feet gently touch the ground and felt Gojira let go of her.

He turned and took a few steps before pausing "You owe me one for this…" he said in a low, annoyed tone of voice that also held a bit kindness in it "Got it?" he asked looking over his shoulder at the stunned butterfly.

All she could do was nod.

"Good." he said "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and kill someone." he added as he jumped high into the air, making the earth beneath him almost explode.

Mothra watched him go, still unsure of what just happened, but a tiny smiled grew on her a she whispered to herself "Thank you…"

* * *

Battra laid on his back staring at the night sky with a hard cold glare of rage. He heard a loud thud not to far away and he sat up to see who it was. Gojira stood there glaring at Battra with anger, who just returned the look with his own. Battra now fully stood up and dusted himself off a bit. Gojira placed his hand on his thick neck and cracked it.

"I must confess…" Battra began "I seriously thought you were dead."

Gojira snorted "It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me, Battra." he said as he clenched his sword tighter "You used me. Lied to me. Went against my warning. And, for the cherry on top, you attacked me." Gojira began to take slow steps toward Battra that seemed to make the ground shake "I don't care who you think you are, you crossed a major line that you should've stayed far away from. So now…" he stopped and blue flames ignited around his free hand "I'm going to rip your wings off and make you eat them."

Battra smirked "You welcome to try…"

Almost immediately after he said that, a blast of blue flames came barreling towards him. Battra douged by rocketing into the air and high into the sky. He then stopped mid-air and created a purple lightning bolt which he throws at Gojira. It hit it's mark, creating a small explosion, but Gojira seemed unfazed by it. He fired blue fireballs at Battra who dodges them eais as he dove at Gojira and lands a bone crushing kick to the chest. But, Gojira's muscles weren't for show, he took the full force of the kick and grabbed Bttra by his leg. He tossed Battra around like a rag-doll a few times before slamming him into the ground at his feet. He brought his foot up and was about to crush Battra's head under it, but was pushed back a few yards by a flash of purple light.

Battra got off the ground and sumand his daggers in his hands. Gojira got his sword ready and both charged at each other. The blades clashed together, creating sparks that flew out in all directions. As they fought, Battra used his small body and daggers to active small, but precise blows. While Gojira used his shear size and power to to either crush or cut Battra in half. With each blow Gojira tried to make, the landscape itself blew apart, making craters here and there. Battra was inflicting a lot more damage on Gojira than he was, but Gojira was built to take the hits and give back in fold. He knew just one good slash would finish Battra off. They clashed a few more times before they pushed themselves away from each other. They stood there, staring at each other with pure rage for one another. Waiting for the other to make the first move.

"That's… it…" Battra said patting slightly "I… am… going to incinerate you!" he roared as began to speak in an unknown language to Gojira.

As he spoke, a ring of purple light took form in front of him. Gojira didn't fully know what was going on, but his instincts were screaming at him that it was now or never. Gojira threw his sword at Battra's head in hopes of it making it's mark. But Battra simply moved his head to the side a bit and watched the sword go past with a smile of victory, believing that he had won.

That was going to be the biggest and last mistake he ever made.

The second he turned back to Gojira, he was greeted with a jaw full of razor sharp teeth clamping down on his throat. He choked on his own blood as it filled his mouth. Now unable to speak, the spell he was trying to do was now falling apart and going out of control. He tried fight to get himself free from Gojira's jaws. But too late. The spell was about to explode. As this happened, Gojira started firing his breath into Battra's neck that began to burn the bastard alive from the inside out. As Battra screamed in pain, Gojira closed his eyes and let himself have a little smile. There was a pop and all at once, a giant geyser of blue shot straight into the air with two rings of purple light flying out around it.

* * *

Mothra watched the pillar of light with awe. She had never seen a fight like that in her entire life. And she was now glad she stayed put at the temple. She watched the light soon die down and the sun began to rise from the east. As soon as it looked like the fight was over, she ordered who ever could still move to get down there help the citizens. As soon as the sun was now fully out, Mothra made her way to the massive crater. When she lands, she looked around to see if something was left of the fight. So spotted a figure standing in the center of a dust cloud. She sucked in air, thinking to was her brother. But as soon as the dust cleared, all she saw was Gojira standing there, looking half dead.

She moved to get in front of him to see if he was still alive or had just died standing up. When she got a good look at him, she let a little gasp. Gojira was a bloody mess from head to toe. She reached a hand out to touch him gently, only for him to start falling over. Mothra tried to caught him, but he was a bit heavy for her. Still, she managed to hold him up and was she let his big head rest on her shoulder. She smiled a little at him as he rested, breathing in and out slowly. She leaned in a little closer to his ear and whispered something under her breath. It was the only thing she could really say to him all he had done.

"Thank you…"

* * *

 _ **If you have any more questions, tell me in the reviews. Peace out.**_


	3. Training: Part 1

_**This was really hard to write, but it was the best one in my option. Thank you all for leaving comments about my story, I really am grateful.**_

 _ **Answer Time:**_

 _ **Jscarlos18: Thank you for waiting.**_

 _ **Machine Dragon: Ok two things -**_

 _ **1\. Please just leave 1 comment for each chapter from now on please.**_

 _ **2\. I'm glade you like the chapter.**_

 _ **Godzilla King of Monsters: Maybe~ ;)**_

 _ **Saurian96: I don't know yet, maybe I will.**_

 _ **Thor-Born: Thanks for waiting.**_

 _ **Alright, enough talk. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _Gojira stood in the center of a dark void where no light was visible. He walked around a bit before he stopped at the sight of a familiar face. Someone he has not seen in nearly 200 years. The only person who ever opened up their heart to him. It was a Human woman with long brown hair that reached down to her feet. She wore a green kimono that had flower designs on the ends of the sleeves. Her sink pale white, like show from the mountains she was from. She loved him. And he loved her. Yet the memory of what he had done to her still haunted him to this day. As she turned to him, he could see she still had the wound in her chest. Blood dripped from it that stained her clothes and her eyes were now just empty, bloody holes. She looked terrifying, yet Gojira showed no fear. He had seen this too many times already to even care._

 _He walked up to her and slowly reached out to take one of her hands. But when he grabbed it, she just seemed to turn into dust and fall to the floor. He then started hearing voices, voices he had not heard in years. Saying thing like 'You did it!' or 'It's your fault she died.' and one word that would never leave him to all his days. 'Why?' But more than that, he could still hear the scream of pain his lover gave out. And when the voices stopped finally, he started hearing heartbeats. Of all sounds he couldn't stand, this sound was number one. It was the only sound that could send a chill up_ his _spine. The only thing he showed_ any _kind of fear to. It was the heartbeat of his love, slowly fading away as it did when she died._

 _He started to panic a bit, breathing faster than he liked while covering his ears. He didn't want to hear the sound anymore. He wanted it to stop. He just wanted to forget about it ever happening. But he knew that would never happen as long as he lived. This was his form of punishment for what he had done. His punishment for his crime. And there was no atonement for it either. The only way he knew he would be free from this was for him to die. But no matter what he tried, suicide, or fighting to the death, nothing would work. He was almost immortal. His life would not end so easily. So now his only choice was to suffer like this without any help._

 _Suddenly, a light appeared from behind him. He turned to it, shielding his eyes because it was so bright. The light felt warm, soothing, comforting. He slowly started walking towards it out of curiosity. The light was blinding now and had fully consumed the void. Then everything was just white._

* * *

Gojira's eyes came into focus to find himself staring at a wooden ceiling. He blinked a few times before his eyes fully adjusted to the light and colors of the world around him. Looking to the side of the bed he was currently in, he found some burning inents giving off a calming sense. Feeling around for his sword, he was pleased when he felt it in his grasp underneath the bed sheets. But at the same time he was disappointed.

"So, I'm still alive…" he whispered to himself under his breath as he moved his back to the ceiling.

His eyes started to feel heavy again and just before he gave into the darkness he whispered something only he could hear.

"Dammit…"

* * *

Mothra made her way down the hall to the room where Gojira was in. In her hands was tray full of medical ointments and mores incense to relax his sore muscles. On her way there, she spotted Caesar who stopped her when she crossed his path.

"Mothra. Please at least let me put some guards outside his door. Doesn't matter if he did save you from Battra, Gojira's still a serious threat to all of us." he said coldly at the mention of Gojira's name.

Mothra sighed "With who? Everyone was put into medical treatment after the fight. That includes you Caesar." she looked at Caesar's wounds.

The old Kaiju still looked uncertain about this. He trusted Mothra with his life, but this seemed just little much for his liking. Healing the one thing that could kill everyone was crazy. Still, Mothra always seemed to have a sense of what she's always doing. And it has never driven her in the wrong direction. After a few moments of thinking he sighed "Alright, but I'm taking his sword away at the very least." he said as he began to follow Mothra down the hall.

She sighed, but nodded all the same. They made their way down the hall and stopped outside the room Gojira was in. Mothra opened the door and found Gojira right where she had left him. Laying in the bed, that he barely fit his size. Caesar looked at his Lady with a look, as if asking her 'where was it?'. She remembered that she had left his sword by his side, mostly because it was too heavy for her to move. She pulled back the covers and both her and Caesar got a bit of a shock. Gojira had a full grip on his sword that, by the look of it, had took unconsciously. Caesar shook it off and made a reach for the sword, only for a hand to grab his out of nowhere.

"Try that again and I'll cut your arms off, old man." a deep voice growled as Caesar looked over to see a biting eyes of fury locked on him.

Caesar ripped his hand free of Gojira's grasp, took a step back and was about to strike when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Mothra move around him and crouch beside Gojira with the tray in her lap. She then moved to remove Gojira's bandages around his head, but he grabbed her arm to stop her from what she was doing. Caesar was about to say something, but Mothra shot him a look and after a few moments of considering he bowed his head and left. Mothra turned back to Gojira, smiled and tried to remove her arm from his grasp. When he felt Mothra trying pull her arm away, Gojira slowly let go of her. She rubbed her arm a bit while he turned away from her to stare out a nearby window.

"Why?" he asked finally.

Mothra's head perked up "What?"

"Why are trying to help me? I attacked you and you guards. So why?" he said coldly.

Mothra closed her eyes still smiling as she thought back to what he had done "While I'll admit you did, I can't ignore that first: you didn't kill a single one of them and second: you save us. Especially me. I did owe you for that if you recall." she answered.

Gojira snorted at that "Oh really? I did? Maybe I should've killed them then." he said with a cold smile.

Mothra's smile vanished as soon as he said that "Are you saying you don't care about who you kill? That you wouldn't mind if you killed a child if you were in the mood to?" she asked in disbelief. There was no way anyone was this cold.

Gojira gave her a devilish smirk "And what would you do if I said 'Yes'?" he asked.

There was a loud crack and Gojira could feel a hint a pain in his left scaly cheek. He shifted his eyes back to Mothra to see her panting before she stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. He sat there for a few moments before bring his hand up to his cheek.

"Guess that's my answer…" he said under his breath. Still, his smile left him soon after he said that. He was regretting his answer now, he just said those thing mostly out of habit and didn't really mean it. He then blinked a few times. Why the hell did he care about what he said?

* * *

Mothra rested her back against the wall, trying to calm herself down a bit. What Gojira said really got under her skin back there. I didn't matter if someone had done bad things in the past, nobody's that heartless. To say she was angry would have been right yet also not right. She was mad, yes. But it was how he smiled that got to her the most. That devilish smile that showed nothing but joy when he spoke his words. Of all the smiles in the world, that was the one she couldn't stand the most. For that was the same smile her brother wore when he killed their parents. He was laughing the whole time him and their mother fought against each other. She shook the thought out of her head for she didn't want to think about the past at the moment.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a small tug at the sleeve of her kimono. She looked up and saw one of her guards standing there with a concerned look on her face. Mothra sighed and placed a hand her forehead to try to dislodge her thoughts a bit more.

"Yes, Mako? Is something wrong?" Mothra asked the navy blue haired woman.

Mako lowed her head a bit before speaking "Lady Mothra, do you wish for us to get rid of him for you?" she asked "We'd all be more than happy to."

Mother closed her eyes and crossed her arms "No. We owe him this at the very least. We'll let him stay until he's fully healed, after kick him out." she with a bit of irritation. Mako nodded and both started walking down the hall together. "How is everything in the city?" Mothra asked.

Mako let a tired sigh "It's a mess, my lady. The fight between those two destroyed over 50 homes and shops. On top of that, the injured are everywhere in the city. The shear amount of energy and aura from the fight is like a poison for everyone who are at least half breeds."

"Deadly?"

"No, it's not lethal, but it has basically rendered all the humans unable to move." Mako answered and Mothra sighed in some relief "However, we have a bigger problem, my lady. The barrier that protects the valley has fallen due to the fight."

Mothra stopped and looked back at Mako with worry "Are you sure?" she asked.

Mako nodded.

Mothra turned and began thinking. If what she said is true… "Alright, have any guards that can stand start doing a watch over the city. If they find anything, report back immediately." she said sternly.

Mako bowed her head and took off down the hall. Mothra began to make her way back to the main hall to see how the other were doing. As she made her way there, she whispered something under her breath.

"Please, let us at least be able to hold them off…"

* * *

Gojira stared out a window, deep in thought. He was thinking back to when he was underneath the rubble that Battra had buried him in. That blue girl that had healed his wounds for him. Who was she? Why did she help him? Why did she… seem so familiar? He has no memory of her all, that much he knew. But… he felt like she had seen her before. From where? He didn't know. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of bamboo sticks smacking against each other. He knew this sound all too well. This was the sound of someone training. He looked down from his window and saw that same navy hair colored woman from that night swinging a kendo sword up and down.

She had skill and her speed was also impressive, he gave her that. But maybe she could use something a little more challenging to go up against instead of her imagination. Standing up, he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders a few times. After making sure he was good to go he made his way to the door. Only to be greeted by two spares blocking his path. Gojira glared at the two guards, who returned the look in turn. Taking the hint that they weren't going to let him pass, he brought his two giant hands to rest on top of their heads. One moment the two are confused, the next moment all they see is darkness. Gojira lets them fall to the floor after he cracked their heads together.

As he walked down the hallway, he said something out loud to the two guards.

"Take a nap."

* * *

Mako swings her kendo stick down again with frustration. It wasn't over the fact she had lost to Gojira, it was that he beat her so easily. As if he was fighting with children during most of the fight. She just didn't want to be looked down by someone like that again. Especially by someone like him. Yeah, she was grateful he saved the valley. But she was not going to accept that he was better than her. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of heavy footsteps on wood floor. She looked over and saw the Kaiju that had assaulted the temple. Gojira stood there looking at her with a blank expression. Then he looked down at the floor and saw Mako's sword resting there.

He picked it up and looked it over this way and that. Mako kept her eyes on him the whole time he look at her sword. Then he pulled it out of the sheath and examined the blade. Mako was about to say something before she had to cauch her own sword after Gojira tossed to her. A bit confused she looked back at with an eyebrow raised. Only to see Gojira stepping down from the room's doorway onto the ground and walk to an area across from her with his massive sword at the ready.

"You know, fighting something that is really standing in front of you is a much better way of training." the black Kaiju asked with a smirk.

Mako now began to understand what he was doing. She sighed "Is fighting the only thing you think about?" she asked irritation "I am training just fine on my own. Besides, you're still injured."

Gojira's smirk only got bigger "Sweetheart, I can wipe the floor with you in three minutes tops." he said.

Mako's eyes turned into a glare "You saying I can't beat in your current state?" she asked with anger. Was he implying that he could her without any trouble? That was just insulting to her.

Gojira tilted his head up a little "Tell you what, care to make it interesting?" he asked.

Mako's eyebrows raised again in question.

He continued "I'm going to give you three minutes to try and drop me." he told as he stuck his sword into the ground near him "The best part, I'll only use my hands and claws to defend against you." he finished as he put his hands out to show her.

Something deep inside Mako snapped at that statement. It was insulting to have an injured Kaiju claim he can beat her. She was now angry. She got into a fighting stance and drew her sword out. Gojira just smiled and made the hand gesture to 'bring it'. Mako charged and jumped into the air to bring her sword down on him. Gojira didn't even react to what she was doing, just stood there. Just before Mako's sword made contact with Gojira's shoulder, her grabbed the blade with his bare hand. Mako was then tossed to the ground behind Gojira where she lands with a thud. She shakes it off and gets back up with her sword at the ready.

"You know what will take three minutes?" she growled at him "Me taking your ugly face… and turning it into a pile of mincemeat."

Gojira smiled "Come on…" was all he said as Mako charged at him with rage.

* * *

 _ **This all I have for chapter 3, sorry. Promise next chapter will be longer.**_


	4. Training: Part 2 and Newcomers

_**Here it is. The next chapter of the story. I'm really happy you guys enjoy this story, it makes me happy. :)**_

 _ **Answer Time:**_

 _ **Kaijuprinsess13: Glad you like it.**_

 _ **WolfKing6996: Really? That's it?**_

 _ **Alatum Laminis: I honestly don't know yet... who do you think it should be?**_

 _ **Godzilla King Of The Monsters: Thank you~**_

 _ **Jscarlos18: Yes she is.**_

 _ **Machine Dragon: Two things...**_

 _ **1\. Never. Ever. EVER. Talk to me about Zilla please...**_

 _ **2\. Quick question: Do you have an account on this site? Cause you can make one for free.**_

 _ **patrickthenobleman: Thanks for you comment dude, really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Alright! Enough talk, enjoy the story. ;)**_

* * *

Mothra walked around the medical room where most of the guards were staying in, resting their wounds from the fight. Few were able to even sit up for their treatment, let alone stand. She was worried that the few that could would be able to things in the city under control. Mako was suppose to be back by now to help, but she wasn't here yet. Most likely she was busy training again and got distracted by it. As Mothra handed out a few more medicinal drinks, she thought back to what she had felt when she was watching Gojira fighting her guard. The powers he showed off were definitely the same type of power the Diamond Soul has, if a bit more brutal.

But the Diamond Soul was purifying, non-tainted magic that her mother had used in the past to defend the valley. Gojira didn't seem evil, but he still had an insane lust for fighting and could be cold-hearted, if he choose to by the looks of it. So there was no way he could have the power of the Soul inside of him without feeling its affects. She was now cursing herself for not checking him when he was still out cold. The only way to know for sure now was to be able to close to him and see into his heart. She knew that was not going to be a easy thing to do, seeing what he was cable of first hand. A little tremor brought her out of her thoughts. All eyes went toward the training area where a light dust cloud flew up from it. On cue, Molly came flying from down the hall and went straight to Mothra.

"Lady Mothra, Mako is fighting with Gojira out in the training area!" she said quickly.

Mothra's eyes widen as she ran toward the training area as fast as she could. A few half breed guards followed in order to protect her in case something happens. By the time they got out there they could see Mako swinging her sword at Gojira with pure rage. Mothra rarely ever saw her like this and, by the looks of it, was really trying to beat Gojira. Then she noticed that Gojira was unarmed, only using his bare hands to block Mako's sword. Each time Mako brought her sword down at him, Gojira would just grab it and throw her behind him.

A thought then crossed her mind "Molly, what happened to the two guards outside Gojira's room?" she asked her little servant with an eyebrow raised.

Molly sighed slightly "They're out cold…" she said looking over at Gojira "Guess they didn't let him pass…" she added, somewhat amused.

Another crash brought their eyes back to the fight as Mako picked herself off the ground again shook off the dust. She got back into a fighting stance and got low to the ground. Mothra recognized this stance well, but it also made her worry a bit. This was Mako's trump card move. However, this was the first time she had ever seen Mako use like this before. If she had decided to use this move against Gojira, it means she was really trying to kill him. She shot forward at mind boggling speed, so fast that even Gojira was caught off guard a little bit by the attack. She brought her sword down on him and he blocked it with his right hand. Gojira then felt a slight pain in his hand and was forced to jump back by it. When landed, he remained motionless for a few moments.

Mako finally cracked a smirk at that "Next time I'll cut off your damn arm!" she sworer as she got down for another attack.

Mothra was happy that Mako was holding her own, but she was a bit worried about Gojira at the same time. Even though he did hurt more of her guards, she still owed him for saving her. However, Gojira didn't even seem to care about what Mako did. He just shook his hand as if to discard the pain. Mothra couldn't help but also notice that he was smiling, as he was enjoying every second of this fight. Gojira then reached for his sword that was sticking into the ground near by. He rested the giant blade on his left shoulder and smirked at Mako.

"That actually hurt a bit, Sweetheart. I'll give you that much." he said smiling as if he had nothing to worry about.

Mako's smirk vanished from her face as soon as he said that "Don't. Mess. With. Me. You. Asshole!" she yelled as she used that same attack from a moment ago.  
But this time, before her blade made contact with Gojira at all, he brought his own sword down to block it. The pieces of metal clash together and sparks fly in all directions. Mako took several steps back out of surprise of both the counter attack and the grin on Gojira's face.

"But your three minutes are now up." he said coldly as he gave Mako a terrifying smile "So, if you don't mind. I'm gonna take your face…" Gojira cracked his neck and flexed his free hand a few times "and turn it into a pile of mincemeat."

Mako's Kaiju sense went into overdrive and jumped into the air in order to douge whatever was coming. Suddenly, Gojira had vanished from her sight and she looked around to see where he went. A shadow passed over her. She looked up, just in time to see a massive hunk of metal coming down at her. It hit her left shoulder and instantly, all the air in her lungs left in a split second. She fell to the ground, creating an explosion of earth and dust that shook the ground like a small earthquake. As the dust cleared, Mako is found lying in the center of a crater, trying to inhale air into her lungs. As she began to sit up, she was greeted by the point of a sword in her face.

Gojira stood over her with a cold glare on his face. Mako could only close her eyes and wait for the blade to be run through her. Surprisingly, it didn't come. Mako opened one eye and saw Gojira pulling his sword away from her. Then he smiled as if he had just proven something to her.

"If I was serious, you would be dead by now. However, I think your 'Lady' would be pissed if I did." he said as he glanced over at the pinked haired Kaiju, who had the look of surprise by what he said. "But, let me tell you this. There will be always someone better than you." he finished before turning and walking away. The last thing he said before walking past Mothra "If you want to try again, call me."

Mako watched him disappear around the corner of a wall with a surprise, before her look turned to a angry glare. Then she started wondering how the hell she survived his sword strike. She realized he must have hit her with the back of the blade. Frustration rose within her like an enraged beast. However, she remembered that she did manage to cut Gojira's hand for a brief moment. So, after that crossed her mind, she did feel a little better about the whole ordeal. As Mothra went after the black Kaiju, Mako whispered something under her breath with a smile.

"Guess I'll try harder next time."

* * *

Gojira moves down the hallway with heavy foot steps. For something was bothering him to the point anger. He was planning on killing that woman out of sheer boredom, but something then happened. Despite the thought of fighting Mothra's guards to the death again would be fun, a feeling he can't explain told him not to do it. Why should he care about what happened to anyone other than himself. A possible answer crossed him mind at that thought as he came to a halt. Did that glowing girl, from when he was fighting Battra, do something to him? It was the only thing that made any sense to him at this point.

"Thank you..." an angelic voice said from behind him.

He turned his head saw Mothra standing there a small smile on her face. He looked her over her a bit, up and down at her. Her body was slender, except for the places most guys would like the most. He didn't really know what it was about her, but when ever he saw her it calmed his senses. From his point of view, she did look a bit pretty perhaps. But there was something more about her that got under his skin. The one thing that he didn't like about it the most was that he did like it, but he didn't know why.

"For what?" he asked, remembering she was still there and waiting for a reply of some kind.

Mothra sighed and answered "For not hurting Mako too badly back there."

Gojira was a bit stunned by what she was saying to him. She was thanking him? Again? He shook it off and started walking away, but soon felt a gentle hand grab his scaly left one. He glared back at Mothra, hoping his terrifying eyes and face would make her let go. But the look on her face didn't change at all. Her smile was still warm and kind, as well as almost forgiving in an odd way. His death glare wasn't working on her, which only made him a bit more angrier. However, the thought of fighting anything more than three in his current state would mean an unhonorable death, kept him from raising a clawed hand at her. When he still didn't say anything, Mothra continued.

"I mean it. You held back when you were fighting her and for that, I'm grateful." she said with such honesty in her words, Gojira could almost feel them. Mothra could see him a bit lost to what she was saying through his eyes, so she pressed a bit further with what she was getting at "You could have killed her with that sword strike, but you hit her with the back of the blade on purpose. You spared her life when you could've taken it away so easily… Thank you…"

They stood there, staring at eachother for a long, tense moment. Nether of them saying a word. One, hoping her words would get through to him. The other, wondering why this woman was thanking him at all. The moment ended when the sound of Molly's tiny voice came from behind Mothra, who turned to look at her servant. Molly landed on Mothra's extended finger to catch her breath before speaking.

"Lady Mothra… a team has reported an attack… near the Eastern Sector…" the little being said in between breaths.

Mothra's eyes winded before walking away giving orders too through Molly and leaving a black Kaiju in slight awe. This was new side that Gojira had not seen from her yet, even though he hadn't known her long. His first impression on her was a little kid with full grasp on the word outside this valley. But now, she was giving orders as if she had done this a million times before. He had to admit without saying it out loud, he was really impressed with how she was doing things. He then shook off what he was thinking. It wasn't his problem, why should he care? But then a few words from her conversation reached his ears that made him stop in his tracks.

The words were: "Women and children" and "Kumonga"

Kumonga were giant spider Kaiju that had a taste for human meat only. Just one of them can be more than a match for any one 'normal' Kaiju. Their size is about 12 feet in diameter with razor sharp claws, a poisonous bite that can kill any human, and/or weaken any Kaiju, with few exceptions. And if it is outmatched, Kumonga never travel alone. They always are in a group of three at the minimum. When in large groups, there can be up to 20 of them at best. Their only major flaw is that they aren't too bright. Even a human toler might smarter than them. But if there was a top ten type of Kaiju Gojira hated the most, Kumonga would be at 6th.

Not because he something against them, just that he hated them for attacking humans that are too young to die.

He turned back and saw Mothra and Mako putting on something that looked like combat gear. Realizing that the lady herself was going out into the city herself to face this threat with Mako in toe, he started to grow a respect for her. She was going to the city that she ruled in order to protect it. If that wasn't true rulership at it's finest, then he didn't know what was. After some thinking and watching the two leave for the city, he cracked a smirk.

Molly noticed Gojira's face and swallowed hard at the sight. That smirk made him look a little more terrifying every time he showed it. Flying over to him carefully, she nearly lost it when he looked at her with that smile of his. She tried to fly back, but was caught by Gojira's giant hand. If she could let out a scream she could, but all the wind got knocked out of her when he grabbed her. He brought her up eyelevel with him as he spoke.

"Molly, wasn't it?" he asked and looked pleased when she nodded quickly "Would you mind showing me where that 'attack' of your was at again?"

Molly blinked in surprise as Gojira released her and let her fly up. Was she wrong about what he was doing? "Wh-why?" she asked as that smirk on his face returned.

"I feel like going on 'pest control'."

* * *

Jessica Greenwood was out gathering medicinal plants to help tend to the wounded back at the city in the forest at stood at the base of the mountains. Her long, crimson hair dropped down over her face, hiding it from view. With her even brighter red clothes, she stuck out like a sore thumb in the dark, green and brown woods. Despite her dislike to Gojira, she was to follow orders when given. So when Mothra asked her to go get medicine for him, she obeyed. As she stood up after picking some more plants, she froze at the sound of a loud crack of branches. Slowly looking around for the source of the noise, she realized that it had come from up in the trees. Considering what it could be, she slowly started to back away before bolting into a run.

The sound of breaking twigs and branches followed from behind, seeming to be getting closer. Fear grew in her mind as she tried to jump over a fallen tree. But her hand got caught on something sticky and she found herself being pulled up by it. When she came to a stop at least 30 feet off the ground, she was spun around by something. Soon she came face to face with a 8 red, glowing eyes staring right back at her with a low hiss that sent a shiver up her spine. Thinking fast, she grabbed her knife that was strapped to her hip and quickly cut a spider's web before it could take a bite at her. She knew if she got bitten by that thing, it's be over.

Landing on a branch, she looked up and jumped back in time to dodge one of the spider's clawed legs. The Kumonga slashed at Jessica a few more times before spitting a ball of web at her and pinning her left arm to the tree. She put her knife out to point it at the spider, but another ball of web pinned her other arm to the tree. Now defenseless, the only thing she could do cry out for help, hoping, praying that someone would help her. The Kumonga closed in for the killing bite and Jessica closed her eyes, waiting for it to happen. She could feel that spider's fangs gently brush across her face, smelling it foal, death like breath. Just as the Kumonga brought its fangs down at the woman, a loud snap made it stop just a inch away from the human's skin.

The spider spins around and jumps back just as the black object brings a yellowed clawed hand down on the branch. The new Kaiju lands with its back to Jessica. The newcomer had blackish skin with what looked like orange splotches going down it's neck. It's back was armor plated with two giant spins coming out of the shoulders. It's hands were three fingered with two nubs at the bottom. A long, whip like tail swung back and forth with the tip looking like a bladed trident. The Kaiju got down on all fours, much like a cat, and watched the Kumonga skury from tree to tree above them. The spider then jumps down with it's legs spread out to caught the Kaiju and bite into it.

The Kaiju simply grabs the Kumonga by it's head and begins to crush it. For a moment there is some resistance, with the spider trying to push away from the other Kaiju. But then the Kaiju's hand caves in and bright green blood oozes out from between the fingers as the spider's legs go limp. Releasing it's grip, the Kaiju let the spider fall to the forest floor. Turning to her, Jessica got a better look at the Kaiju's face. The Kaiju had a human like face, just without the lips that reviled spare, white teeth. The Kaiju's chest had more orange splotches that made an 'X' shape. But it was the eyes that got Jessica's attention the most. They looked almost human.

"You OK?" a deep female voice came from the black and orange Kaiju.

Shaking out of her daze, Jessica replied in relief "Y-yeah, thank you miss."

The Kaiju gave her a happy smile as she pulled the webs off Jessica's arms "Well that's good. You from around here? I heard about a city that was here, you know where it is?" the female Kaiju asks.

Still a bit winded, Jessica nods "Yeah. If you get us down I can show you there." she said and was caught by surprise when she's picked up bridal style.

The Kaiju jumps from the branch and lands on the ground with a thud. Jessica is set back down on her feet and looks up at the Kaiju. The Kaiju stands over 8 feet tall at the most, easily towering over Jessica's 5.2. A male voice calls out through the forest catching their attention.

"Maigo, there you are. Don't just take off like- oh."

Jessica turns to see who is standing behind them. It is a 6 foot tall man with messy black hair and mustache that connected to his sideburns. He wore a dark brown shrine workers uniforme with a dark red sash over his shoulders. The lower part of his kimono were tucked up to revile boots. He also wore gloves and had a chest holding his sash in place. On his back was some kind of shotgun from what she could tell. And this gun looked heavy modified. For what she couldn't tell. Too finished the look, he had a cigar smoking in his mouth. A look of surprise was on his face before it turned to understanding.

"OK, now I know why Maigo took off like a bat out of hell." he said, his voice rough and deep.

Jessica smiled at him "Yeah, she saved from a Kumonga." she told him.

"A what?" he asked.

The Kaiju, now known as Maigo pointed at the dead spider.

"Oh~."

"Your friend said you were looking for a city, right?" Jessica asked both of them who nodded "Then just follow me Maigo and~" she trailed off, hoping the man would finish for her.

"Name is Hudson, honey." he answered her unasked question.

* * *

 _ **Leave a review to tell me what you think, peace out.**_


	5. Family

_**New Chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Answer Time:**_

 _ **WolfKing6996: Good to know.**_

 _ **Machine Dragon:**_

 _ **1\. It's fine. I'll let it slide this time.**_

 _ **2\. Thanks for the recommendations.**_

 _ **Kaijuprincess13: Thank you.**_

 _ **Alatum Laminis: I'll think about it. Although I'm also a huge fan of Destroyah.**_

 _ **Jscarlos18: Trust me. It's a great book series.**_

 _ **Godzilla King of the Monsters: Zilla is the worst Kaiju of all time. If I could go back to any time at all, I would go back to 1998 and beat the shit out of the director for making it.**_

* * *

For his part, Gojira avoided any eye contact with anyone for two reasons. One, because he would most likely get hateful eyes from the citizens here for attacking their 'Lady'. The second is because he was focused on watching Mothra hard at work. Doing what he didn't fully know, but Mothra was going from stall to stall, asking people if they saw anything that wasn't friendly. In all his days, he had never seen someone like this before. This Kaiju was checking on her citizens and showing concern for them out of the kindness of her heart. While he found this really interesting, he was mostly keeping an eye, and ear, out for someone to scream or announce where the spiders were at.

He was staring out into space when he heard something like giggling coming from his right. He turned to the score. He soon found himself face to face with a little pair of bright blue eyes looking into his dark orange ones. It was little girl, most likely at the age of 8 or 9 in human years from what he could tell. She had long emerald green hair that shined while it reached down to her waist. She also wore a light green kimono that was covered in white flame designs. On her face were two green lines on each side of her cheeks and were the give away that she was a half breed. She smiled happily before reaching up a hand and poked the tip of Gojira's snout while saying a word that would become hammered into his mind.

"Boop!"

That was the first time anyone had ever acknowledge him in over 200 years, especially in that manner. Noticing he was a bit cross eyed, she laughed and jumped down from the stack of crates she used to get up to his height. He had his signature black cloth over his shoulder and he soon felt a tug at it. He turned back to see the little girl under it, poking her head out and giving him a smile. The way her head poked out of the cloth, it looked like she was wearing a hood over her face. Gojira just tilted his head to keep the girl in his sight, seeing how she was only about as tall as the lower part of his leg.

"This thing is so cool!" she giggled.

"Hm…" was all he said as he raised an eyebrow.

He was still processing the fact that a little girl had walked right up to him and poked his nose. Then he saw her eyes widen and hid under the cloth again. He could feel her shaking in fear as she lightly tugged at the cloth.

"Please don't move…" she whispered.

He was getting close to snapping at the girl, not understanding what she was doing. Then a pair of boys came into view calling out for someone.

"Oh Alice~! Where are you~!" one boy asked grinning.

"Yeah! We just wanted to play~!" the other added.

Something about their voices set Gojira's nerves on edge. Their voices were mocking tones, like the kind people that are assholes use. He could feel the girl tugging at his cloak, begging him to hide her from them. So, Gojira moved his long tail to block the view of lower part of his cloak to hide the girl's exposed feet. Making it now next to impossible to see her. He kept an eye on those kids as they started get closer, before noticing they were looking his way with smiles. They knew. He turned to the girl to see how. There was another boy trying to sneak up from behind and was about to grab the girl from underneath the cloak. However, once the boy got a look at Gojira's terrifying glare, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"No, please. Go on ahead and try…" Gojira said in a low bone chilling tone that bassically says 'Touch the girl and you're all dead' while the air around him became very heavy.

Taking the hint, the boy backs away "Co-come on, guys. She's not here." he stuttered.

The other kids, getting the idea that something was wrong backed away from the black Kaiju. Then they ran off, trying to hide tiny screams with closed mouths. After a few moments, Gojira turned back to his cloak and moved it away with his tail.

"Their gone." he said flatly.

She looked up at him "You sure?" she asked.

He glares down at her "Yeah, I'm sure." he growled a little at the kid out of annoyance "You should have nothing to fear from them." he said as the girl steps back from Gojira.

"You don't know them. They are really mean." she said, looking around carefully.

Gojira gave her a flat look "Do you the slightest clue who you're talking too?" he asked.

She shook her head.

He rolled his eyes, half surprised that she didn't know who he was and half 'Of course you don't' going through his mind. She smiled and took off, waving while calling over her shoulder.

"Thanks, mister. Bey-bey."

He watched her go, again surprised that she didn't show any fear at all toward him. He hadn't met someone like that in centries. It was… odd to him. But… it also made him feel a little bit good. He was ripped out of his thoughts when finally noticed how people around him were looking at him. Their looks were of complete dumbfoundedness. When he gave them all a icy glare, they returned to their own business. Gojira turned to return to following the two women, only to find them staring with smug looks. His glare grows more sinister, but it doesn't appear to be working by the way Mothra approaches him so casually.

"I knew it…" she said with a grin.

"Oh, shut up!" he shouted as he pushed past her with annoyance.

Mothra watches him go with that same grin. She knew nobody was that heartless and him helping that child was proof of that. She followed close behind him, her eyes taking time in looking him over a bit more. Then she noticed a symbol on the back of Gojira's tattered shoulder cloak. It was colored dirty white, with a few burns and holes in it as well. It looked like a dragon's skull with horns coming out from the sides. She didn't know what it meant. She soon realized that it wasn't a cloak, but a flag of some kind. From where, she didn't know.

She decided to be a bit bold and push for some information "What is that flag you carry around?"

He glanced back her "What?"

"That flag you have, what is it?" she repeated.

He sighed, deciding whether to tell her or not. He didn't trust almost anyone with info about his past. But, he had a feeling he could trust this woman. Letting out a groan, he began the background story of the flag.

"It's a memento from home." he said a deep, depressed tone.

Mothra raised an eyebrow "Where is your home?" she asked as Mako started to listen in on the conversation.

Gojira closed his eyes in irritation. One of the many things he hated was being put on the spot. But, his gut told him he would feel better talking about his past to someone like Mothra. So, he continued.

"It was a guild on the outskirts of Edo. It was called Grim Soul. When I was a lot smaller, I joined the guild to try and find someone." he paused so he could let the two listeners absorb what he had told them.

Mothra was now starting to get an idea of his childhood. Edo when it was first founded was a very dangerous place. But then the reason why he had joined reached her mind.

"Who were you looking for?" she asked.

He stopped walking. Turned to her. And stares.

After a few moments of thinking, as well as creeping Mothra out a bit, he answers "I was looking for my dad. Before I joined the guild, my dad, my brothers and I lived in a small village called Kango. My dad taught me and my brothers everything from language to sword skills. Hell, he even taught us how to use our abilities when we found them. Even though each of our powers were different, he took time to teach us the bassics of using them."

As he told Mothra and Mako this, a small smile crept onto his maw. This wasn't an evil smile that no one should trust. This was an honest smile of true happiness. Mothra was suprised to this Kaiju, the one who people claimed he was only happy when he was killing something, smiling. But, soon the smile vanished as he continued.

"Then one day the three of us woke up and found dad gone. Nowhere to be found. After a few days of wondering when we left Kango to find him, Grim Soul's guild master found us. He took us to the guild where we met a bunch of people who were just crazy. But in a way, the three of us felt at home there. However, war some broke out between some of the guilds and included ours. Soon the fighting reached Edo and…"

He stopped as his face became grim. Mothra soon caught on to what he was saying. "How many survived?" she asked.

His face only grew even more grim "Just one. Me." he answered.

Mothra felt as if someone had just slapped her across the face. This Kaiju had been through hell and had lost everything. She and Mako were taken he chuckled a bit to himself.

"Come to think of it, I guess that's where people started calling me the 'God of War and Death'. For after that, I went to the enemy guilds and completely destroyed them and killed all the guild members. I killed members ranging from new recruits to the masters themselves. Before the war was over, I had annihilated over 10 guilds with just my sword skills and bare hands. In total, people believed that I had killed about 10,000 of them." he paused and glared at Mothra who had the deer caught in headlights look "And now you know why people don't trust me."

With that, he turned and began walking down the road again. Leaving the two both stunned and horrified women behind. Mothra was the most stunned out of both of them. She had heard of guilds going to war outside of the valley. But she had never heard of one guild member destroying 10 guilds by themselves. Yet, if what Gojira was saying was true, he was a living example of one. She was scared what to say next, but she had too say something. He had to see that life could be not as bad as he thinks it is. Then she remembered to the beginning of his story.

"Wow. That was a little better then my life." she whispered without thinking.

Gojira stopped with a heavy stomp of his foot. Turning to give Mothra a death glare. What about his life was better than her's? "What?" he growled.

Mothra soon realized what she had said and quickly shook her head "No, no. Not the part about the war. I mean the part about you looking for your father." she said honestly.

Gojira crossed his arms while an incredulous look grew on his face "How so?" he asked.

"Well…" she began "You at least have the possibility of your father being alive and out there still, right? You still hope you will find him, right?" she asked.

Gojira hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly. Still not following what she was getting at.

"Well then you have that. While I…" she stopped, a frown forming on her face "I don't have any family left… my brother killed my mother and father… I'm currently the last of my kind."

Gojira stared at her for a moment. This woman was all alone now, because of him. It was the undeniable truth. Even though he did kill an evil Kaiju, Battra was still Mothra's brother. There were many times something like this had happened before. Killing someone that another still had the slightest bit of kindness too. Before, he could get over it and move on. But now, even though he didn't know why, he couldn't leave this as is. An old saying his former guild master used to say. It may sound weird for most, but for someone like Mothra, she needs to hear it.

"Not true." he suddenly, catching Mothra by surprise.

Mothra put some thought into what he just said "What?" she asked.

Gojira gave her a stern look and replied "There was an old saying my guild master used to say that I found a bit interesting. 'No matter who it is that joins our guild, we consider them as family. Bloodties never matter. What really matters is who you consider as part of your family.' I never really listened to it, but I think you could take that saying to heart. Or… whatever."

Mothra blinked a few times, rather dazed by what had just happened. Did Gojira really just give her that piece of advice to cheer her up? She was having trouble processing that. Just incase she missed a point, she asked him a question.

"I'm sorry, could make that a bit more clear please?"

Gojira gave her a flat look, thinking his answer over "What really matters is who you consider as family. A family you will care for…"

A sudden scream tore through the air, making Mothra and Mako rip their heads to the source. Gojira could smell it from where they were. One smell he knew all too well.

Blood.

"and a family you will protect no matter what." he finished coldly.

* * *

Jessica Greenwood followed her new friends back to one of the paths that was in the forest. The reason being that they had left one of their comrades back there. Not wanting to leave anyone in the forest, she agreed to go with them and get their friend. They made it back to the path without much trouble and were greeted by a deep, male voice.

"I was wondering when you two come back."

Jessica turn to get a look at the person. Only to take a step back in both shock and confusion.

There stood a Kaiju with dark, navy blue skin with his chest crimson, red. His shoulders had two great quartz like crystals coming out of them. The Kaiju also crystal spins that started from the base of his thick neck and ended at the tip of his reptilian tail. Atop of his forehead was crystal crest that looked like a V with a bigger one in the middle. What really got to Jessica, however, was that he looked also exactly like Gojira. His whole left arm was covered in steel armor that was topped off with a silver colored shoulder guard. He also wore a black cloth that cover just his right shoulder. On the cloth was a symbol of a dirty, white dragon skull. To complete the look, he carried a great axe that had quartz crystals covering it. It rested on his shoulder until Jessica noticed it move down to the ground.

A navy blue hand waving in her face along with "Hello~? Anyone home~?" snapped her out of her daze.

She took a step back and stuttered out "Go-Go-Gojira?!"

The navy blue Kaiju suddenly froze himself in place. Letting the words the woman just said creep into his mind. When they settled there, a wide grin grew on his face. A deep chuckle escaped his maw as well. Maigo and Hudson were startled by this behaviour, most likely because they have never seen it before. The Kaiju leaded his down the Jessica's shoulder and neck, making the woman freeze in place he sniffed her.

Once. Twice. He's got the sent. And his grin only gets bigger.

"Tell me my dear. Is a Kaiju named Gojira here in this valley?" the blue Kaiju asks with a sinister tone.

She nods.

He chuckles to himself again "Then I, Xenilla, give you my gratitude for telling me this. And would be even more grateful if you could show me the way to this city if you don't mind." he says in a pleasant tone of voice.

Something about his voice put Jessica on the defensive. The way he chuckles make him out to be someone that might kill her if she refuses. She swallows before asking "Can you tell me why you want to go to the city?"

Xenilla smiled down at her with an eyebrow raised "Because I want to go say 'Hello' to my big brother."

* * *

 _ **Leave a Review to tell me what you think, Peace out.**_


	6. Pest Control: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

 **The following chapter, as well as the next will be somewhat short because I'm at a bit of a writer's block right now. But I still hope you all like the chapter and hope you all stay tuned for the next.**

 **Answer Time:**

 **Sellsword Oscar: No.**

 **Godzilla King of Monsters: Don't worry, Minya will be back. As for MechaG I don't know yet. And finally, get in line. There's a lot of people who want to kill that moron.**

 **Kaijuprincess13: Indeed.**

 **WolfKing6996:**

 **1: Thank you.**

 **2: That's the writer's block I told you about.**

 **Machine Dragon: Still thinking about it. Thanks for supporting the story so far.**

 **Alatum Laminis: Who really knows.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Jscarlos18: Thank you, too**

* * *

Gojira gave a ice cold glare at the scene before him. Mothra and Mako were behind him, trying to hold their stomachs together. For what was before them was a sight that would make almost anyone sick. Sitting in the middle of a giant web was a Kumonga with the lower half of a woman inside it's mandbals. Blood dripped from the woman's mouth and her eyes were wide with horror. The spider was slowly, tortuously eating the woman alive. The woman saw the three viewers and reached out a hand to them. Tears fell into the blood as she fought against the pain. She tried to speak, but the blood in her mouth made it almost impossible to understand.

"He-help… p-please… I… I don't w-want to d-die…"

But it was too late to help her and Gojira knew it. Once the woman was bitten, it was over for her. A sudden snap of bone took the life out of the woman's eyes. The rest of her body fell to the ground in a puddle of blood. Gojira's razor sharp teeth clenched against each other in anger. Mako had finally had enough of watching and took action in her own hands. She bolted forward, ready to draw her sword at any moment. She jumped up in front of the spider's view and slashed, but only hit the web. As she spun around to find her target, she greeted by the spider's leg punching into her gut. Mako is sent flying into a food stand behind Gojira and Mothra. She crashes and is knocked into unconsciousness.

Something was off about this Kumonga and it didn't go unnoticed for Gojira. Normal Kumonga aren't smart enough to show any fighting skills. But this one was putting up a bit of a fight. Gojira drew his sword and charged at the spider. The eight legged Kaiju jumped back, dodging Gojira's sword. He raised his sword to bring it down a second time, but something happened. Gojira's shoulder popped and pain shot through him. He quickly Realized that he was still healing from the fight from Battra. He stopped for a brief moment, trying to pop his shoulder back into place. In that moment he used to stop, the Kumonga used one of it's legs to punch Gojira in the gut.

He's sent flying, but manages to land on his feet and hands in an all four jester. He snapped his head back up and saw Mothra throwing magical spheres at the spider. But the Kumonga douges them with ease as it lunges at the woman with it's jaws wide open. Then it happened. The spider bit down on Mothra shoulder as she screams with pain. Gojira had seemed to have freez at the sight. Her scream now drilled into his mind forever. He whispered something out that only he could hear.

"No…"

* * *

King Ghidorah was never really happy unless it had something to do with a fight. Like Gojira, he found a real thrill in fighting. It was the only thing that could solve any serious problems that involved conflict. That is until he met the black Kaiju. And the two of them hated each other right off the bat. The two fought for almost a whole day before Gojira destroyed his right wing and decapitated his middle head and neck. Ghidorah wonder aimlessly after that, going to one city to the next. Then he came to this valley where finally collapsed in the forest. He had blacked out from exhaustion until he heard a voice calling to him. When he opened his eyes to see who it was, there she was. Mothra. With two guards in toe.

She took him to her palace where she actually managed to regenerate his head and wing with her magic. From there, she gave him a place to live and that's where he got the idea to open a bar. Soon it became very popular in both the day and night hours within a few weeks. Even Mothra came to his bar once in awhile to get away from all the work. Soon they became friends and Ghidorah had to admit that he soon had a crush on her. But, when he told her his true feelings, she disappointed him by telling him she didn't feel the same way. He was depressed about it for awhile but soon got over it. After all, she still did consider him a good friend and he did in return.

He blinked a few times as he continued his fly by over the city "Wow…" he whispered, smiling. He hadn't thought about the past for almost 150 years.

He was one of the few volunteers that stepped up to help keep a watch over the city as the palace guards healed. If it helped Mothra in any way, he would do it. A sudden scream pulled him out of his thoughts and almost locked up mid flight as the voice registered. That was Mothra. He flew in the direction of the scream, anger filling his body. If it was Gojira who made her scream, he would rip the bastard apart. An explosion of earth and dust came up from an alley down below. A Kumonga jumped out of the dust cloud and Ghidorah spotted Mothra in its clutches. He didn't waste any time in following the spider, determined to keep it in sight.

That's when he spotted Gojira below, charging after the spider with anger plastered on his face. Ghidorah had seen him mad before, but this was something new. Gojira was more angry than ever. Looking forward again, Ghidorah spotted something up ahead that could become a problem for Gojira. Increasing his speed, he flew ahead of Gojira to deal with the problem.

"He better be grateful for this when this is over." he growled.

* * *

Gojira bolted through the city streets, passing people as if they were blurs. His heart was booming a mile a minute. Yet, he didn't know why. He didn't know what it was about Mothra. But when he saw her get bitten and half wrapped in the spider's web, he felt something deep inside him snap. His rage went to a new height and he almost destroyed the alley way out of pure anger. The smell of Mothra blood was fresh in his nostrils and he followed them without any second thoughts. Still, he wondered why he was going out of his way to save the woman. His sharp teeth were clenched tight together. The answer was laughing at him like a made man.

He had killed her only living family member. Even thought had tried to kill her, he was still her brother. And that simple fact made him sick. If he let Mothra die now, he would be haunted by the memory for years to come. And that was not going to happen without him trying to save her. He followed the scent of Mothra's blood as it to an open field that led to a line of trees. Then, as if it was a beacon, he spotted the Kumonga that still carried Mothra's limp body. But between him and that Kumonga were even more of them blocking his path. He griped his sword even tighter as blue flames arced around his free hand. Rage pumped his veins and simply knowing they're in his was only made him angrier.

" **Get the hell out of my way!"** he roared as flames escaped his maw.

Before he could fire a fireball at them, bolts of lightning came down from the sky and shocked the spiders, stunning them. He knew this attack anywhere. He shot his head up and spotted Ghidorah there, hovering above them. Lightning bolts covered his great golden wings as they rain down at the spiders. His middle head snapped back to Gojira with rage filling his eyes.

"If you even think about letting her die, you won't just have me to worry about!" he roared "You'll have the whole valley coming for you!"

"I know that!" Gojira yelled back as he ran past the paralyzed Kaiju "Just hold them for as long as you can!" he shouted as he disappeared between the trees.

Ghidorah landed on the ground, his back to Gojira as nooded. He didn't know why the supposed God of War and Death was trying to save the valley's lady, but he was grateful for it. He owed a lot to Mothra. And if she were to die, he would not be happy. He return his attention back to the spiders as they regain their senses. Multiple red eyes focused on the gold dragon with both hunger and rage. Ghidorah's three heads just smirked at them as lightning arced from all of his maws. It had been awhile since he had been in a fight like this. So he's going to take his time with them. As they charged at him, he slammed one of his tails into the ground and laughed.

"Come on!"

* * *

 **Hope you all liked the chapter. Please leave a review to tell me what you think.**


	7. Pest Control: Part 2

_**Author Note: Next chapter will be a lot longer then this, promise.**_

 _ **Answer Time:**_

 _ **Mikalzilla: Thank you.**_

 _ **Gojifan54: Fine. Here!**_

 _ **Jscarlos18: Wish granted.**_

 _ **Godzilla King of Monsters: Don't worry, no one's dying... yet.**_

 _ **patrickthenobleman: I know and thanks.**_

 _ **Kaijuprincess13: Well tell Uminoko that she's going to get a lot more than that. (PS: You are a girl right?)**_

 _ **Alatum Laminis: That's not all~.**_

 _ **Machine Dragon: Well that battlefield is about to turn into a WARZONE. Suggest you stay out of it.**_

* * *

Mako's eye shot open as her blood returned to her head. She sits up with one hand to her gut. She didn't feel any blood, which is good. But she could feel her ribcage hurt a bit. She pushed down on them gently. Two broken ribs. She sighed as she looked around. Mothra and Gojira were gone. Not a good sign. She found her sword and used it to help her stand up. A tiny voice from behind made her turn to it. She found Molly with concern written on her tiny face. Mako smiled, letting her know she was fine. She looked around her again, taking in the area around her. It was a mess. Wood planks litter the ground and there was blood on the ground here and there.

Mako turned back to Molly "What happened?"

"You were knocked out by the Kumonga. Gojira tried to fight it, but it got the better of him too." she paused for a moment, looking scared "Then… it bit Lady Mothra and took off with her."

This made Mako freeze up "Which way?!" she asked quickly.

An explosion turns them both to the east. A large cloud of dust rose into the air with bolts of lightning dancing around it. She knew this attack. Ghidorah is fighting something and it looks like he's going all out. Mako snapped her head back to Molly.

"Molly, listen." she began as the small butterfly glanced at her "Head back to the palace and get help. Find anyone that can stand and fight, then have them head to the Eastern Sector of the city." she finished, unsheathing her sword for combat.

Molly nodded and flew off toward to the palace as flash of white light. Mako took off running to the east. Within minutes she was already at the edge of the city. A sudden scream made her stop and she turned to the source. A few citizens were trapped in a bed of spider webs, with a Kumonga above them, drooling clear green liquid on them. She charged the spider and caught it off guard. With massive swoop of her sword, she cut the Kaiju's head off. The spider falls and pulls its legs in, like all other spiders do. After cutting the trapped civilians free, she returned to what she was doing. Soon, she was out on a battlefield covered with craters and a few Kumonga bodies.

Then she spotted Ghidorah. And had to stop and take in the sight before her. Ghidorah was surrounded by at least 10 Kumonga, all snarling at him like enraged dogs. Green blood dripped from their mandibles and a few had some of their legs missing. Ghidorah himself was also a major mess. Gold colored blood dripped from his maws and few wounds on his body. His blazing red eyes were filled with both rage and pain. His three heads glared at the spiders as they circled around him. He can't hold out without help. Mako charged and managed to get behind a Kumonga, bring her sword down and slice it in half down the middle. As it fell to the ground, she joined Ghidorah. They stood back to back to each other, waiting for the spiders to make the first move.

To their surprise, they backed off. But their surprise quickly turned to horror as they started heading for the city. They tried to stop them, but three of the remaining eleven Kumonga stayed behind to fight them.

Ghidorah narrowed his eyes at them "Something's wrong." he said with growl.

"What is it?" Mako asked.

"Kumonga are never this intelligent, yet they're going a classic military tactic. Few stay to stall while the others keep going to their objective. These are not normal Kumonga. They actually have some brains. Which is not good."

Mako remembered how the Kumonga that took off with Mothra dodged her sword and counter attacked like a pro. Ghidorah's right. These things are too smart for their own good. This brought up the reason why she was out here in the first place.

"Where's Lady Mothra?"

Ghidorah smirks at that "Don't worry. Gojira should right on top of them by now." he said as he glanced back at the trees.

* * *

Gojira smashed through anything that wa in his way, still on the sent of the Kumonga that took Mothra. Still, he was conflicted by why he was doing this. At first he thought it was because it was because he killed her only family member left. But soon he remembered the advice he gave her. So what was it? Why was he so inclined to help this woman so badly? He searched his mind for the answer, but nothing clicked. However, his instincts were telling him to help her, no matter what. And he was a Kaiju that always trusted his gut, even if it didn't make sense. So he charged through the forest, determined to find Mothra and get her back.

As he crashed through the woods, new scents of other Kaiju began to become known. One of them smelled familiar, but his mind was more focused on the other two. He knew these scents anywhere. He whistled a bad bird call to confirm if it was them. When the call was returned, he huffed and fired a single blue fireball in the direction of Mothra's scent. After a few seconds, a bright crimson ball of lighting and fire rocked into the air straight up as confirmation. The scents of a few more Kumonga were ahead of him, but there was something else in the mix. Something he had never smelled before. It smelled like someone fell into bed of ash and poison.

"That can't be good."

* * *

Mothra woke with a groan, her eyes still closed. That is until she felt rank and foul breath brush against her face. She shot her eyes open which widen at the sight of giant, razor sharp teeth just inches away from her. The teeth were joined by a pair of bright, soulless eyes staring down at her. It was a Kaiju. And it was gigantic as well. It had the body of some kind of armor plated T-rex, but that similarity ends at the tail. It tail was like nothing she had never seen before. It's tail was curved up like a scorpion, just not with a stinger, but she wishes that there was one. Instead, it looked like it's tail was like a giant insect. It was linded with the legs of a centipede with giant mandibles at the tip of it all. With the tail like that, it looked to be about the size of the trees of the forest.

It made a hissing sound that sent chills down her spine. She tried to back away, but was trapped in a bed of webs. It took a step back, making the ground shake like a small earthquake. The 'tail' of this Kaiju gave a hiss of it's own as it's mandibles moved in and out, getting to eat. Mothra's hands and legs were covered in webs. She couldn't do anything. Fear was beginning to fill her mind as the mandibles moved in closer. Drool fell to the ground and Mothra soon saw body parts of other all over the ground. Some even belonging to other Kaiju. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she began to realize that this was the end for her. Still, she didn't want to give yet. She knew she had no right to do this, but it was her best chance.

"Gojira…" she whispered as her tears fell from her cheeks "Gojira…" she whispered again before shutting her eyes tightly and taking a deep breath. Then, she let that air out as a cry for help "Gojira, please! Help me!" she shrieked as the Kaiju's mandibles bolted down at her. She screamed and waited for her end.

 _ ***BOOM!***_

A ball of blazing blue fire hit the Kaiju's insect tail and one of the mandibles went flying. The Kaiju lets out a roar of pain as it stumbles back, hit a tree behind it in the process. Mothra slowly opened her eyes to a back of black scaly skin and white spins. The terror on her face melted away as it began to fill with relief.

"That's twice you owe me now." Gojira said as he took his sword and smashed it into the ground.

The earth below Mothra exploded, freeing her. She got to her feet quickly but soon froze at the sight of three Kumonga surrounding them. She was too weak to fight right, now sensing the poison still in her body. But then she noticed that Gojira didn't pay any attention to them. As the spiders jumped at the two of them, Gojira let out a roar.

 **"XENILLA!"**

The second he said that, the three Kumonga had spears of crystals sticking out of them in the middle. There's a tud next to Gojira and Mothra turns to the new comer. It was a navy blue version of Gojira with crystals jetting out of his shoulders, carrying a giant axe with him. The smile on his face was untrustworthy, yet it was not directed at her, but Gojira.

"Hello, big brother. Did you miss me?"

* * *

 _ **Alright. For those who want to know who that Kaiju was, look up 'Vagnosaurus - Godzilla Neo'.**_


	8. Three Minutes

**Author's Note:**

 **Alright, here you go. A chapter full of fighting and the first steps to the romance part of the story. The next chapter will be slightly delayed because of life issues. So don't expect the next chapter to come out for awhile. The only reason this is out now is because I was already half way done with it.**

 **Answer Time:**

 **Z-King: Don't really know yet.**

 **Godzilla King of Monsters: Ask. And you shall receive.**

 **Gojifan54: What can I say. I'm full of surprises.**

 **Alatum Laminis:**

 **1: Go back a bit in the previous chapter to get how they** **communicated with each other.**

 **2: Sorry about them being short.**

 **Jscarlos18: Get ready for a battle. ;)**

 **Mikalzilla: Indeed.**

 **Machine Dragon: Get ready my friend, for this is a real battlefield.**

* * *

Ghidorah and Mako were panting by the time they killed the final Kumonga that tried to stall them. They shared a look with each other before both bolted for the city. It had be only a few minutes since they were stalled. But they both these things can do a lot in just a few minutes. They felt a lot better as they reached the city and saw the palace guards engaged with the spiders. They jumped behind two of them caught them by surprise, slicing them both in half. Mako landed and started to swing her sword at another, when felt something hit her gut and sent her fly into a wall. She was pinned. The Kumonga that pinned her started to charge and Mako reached for her sword. But it was to far out of reach.

This is it? This is how she's going to die? Pinned and helpless? She called for Ghidorah, but he was surrounded by two of the spiders. He won't be able reach her in time. Mako squeezed her eyes shut.

 ** _*KRA-KOOM!*_**

She opened one eye at the sound. The spider Kaiju was now nothing but a charred mess with a few legs missing and it's right side of the head was blown off. She turned to the source of the sound and found a man with black hair, hold a smoking shotgun of some kind. Next to him on his right was a black and orange Kaiju crouched down into a pounce position. Much like a cat. On his left was a familiar face. Jessica Greenwood, one of the palace doctors, who immediately ran to Mako to help get out of the webs. The man pumps his gun and glances at the Kaiju next to him, who nodded back at him.

"Don't get killed, Hutson." the Kaiju said in a deep, female voice.

The man, Hutson, just laughed at the Kaiju "Same to you, Maigo." he said before heading over to Mako and Jessica. Maigo takes off in Ghidorah's direction, most likely going to help. As Jessica frees Mako, Hutson gives her a wink "Need an exterminator, sweetheart?" he asks.

Mako rolls her eyes "If you're here to help, then shut up and start shooting." she tells him before justering behind him "Two on the rooftops." she says as she takes off. Hutson spins and fires.

 _ ***KRA-KOOM!***_

* * *

The two brothers stood side by side with each other. The little brother was smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. The big brother had a hard line on his face of annoyance. Behind them, Mothra watched them both with slight awe. In front of them, a very pissed off Kaiju towered over them. A low hiss escaped it's jaws as it's green eyes glared at them. It takes a step forward, shaking the ground from its bulk and size. Gojira would be more than happy to fight it here. And by the looks of it, so would Xenilla. The little brother charged at the behemoth first, ready with his great axe. The giant dinosaur like Kaiju roared and lunged forward, jaws open. Ready to caught Xenilla and crush him in it's mouth.

Xenilla jumped up, dodging the snapping jaws. But found himself in striking distance of the Kaiju's tail. The tail shot down at Xenilla, it's mandibles open, ready to grab the axe whilder. Xenilla just smiled as a dim red glow covered his body and he floated above the mandibles that just missed him. He lands on top of the Kaiju's tail, ready to slice it completely off. But pain suddenly shot throw his body that started from his feet. He jumped off before the pain got to him, but was greeted by the tail coming back around and slamming into him. Xenilla is sent flying through trees and into something that finally was able to stop him.

Gojira raised an eyebrow at what just happened. Something made Xenilla back off and get sent flying like that. But what? He didn't know, but he was about to find out. The Kaiju had began to charge at Gojira with it's jaws open wide. The teeth come down and clash against the metal of Gojira's sword. After a few sniffs from his nostrils, he knew why Xenilla had gotten distracted like he did. This Kaiju's skin was covered in acid and poison. This was going to be harder than he thought. He barely noticed the Kaiju's tail had dug itself into the ground. Taking a guess on what it was doing, he shoved the fangs back and spun around just in time to face giant mandibles coming right at him.

Two balls of blue light crashed into the the tail, making it fall to the ground, just short of Gojira. He glares up at Mothra, but in his mind he was smiling in relief that she was alright. He still didn't know what it was about her, nor was this the best time to wonder about it. He spins back around and shoots a stream of blazing blue fire into the massive Kaiju's wide open maw. The black Kaiju suddenly roars in pain as the gigantic fangs clamp down on his right arm. Strong, vishus, and fire proof. This is going to suck. Two crystals pierce the creatures left thiye, making it release Gojira's arm and stumble back. Xenilla lands next to his older brother, huffing in exhaustion.

"Dammit!" Xenilla said as he watched the overgrown Kaiju pull the crystals out of it leg with its mouth "How the hell do we stop this thing?" he asks in frustration.

Mothra lands next to Gojira "I've got an idea that might help us." she said as the two brothers look at her "The only problem is that we can't do it here. We need a wide open area to make it work." she said looking around that the slight inclosed forest clearing.

Gojira turns to glare the behemoth before a smirk grows on his face "Open area, huh? How open?" he asks cracking his knuckles.

"At least a full mile in diameter..." Mothra replies before seeing the look on his maw "Wait, why?" she asked worried.

"Oh no…" Xenilla says taking a slight step back.

Gojira smiles as blue flames ignite around his still good fist "You two should take a few steps back." he said.

"Wha…"

"Humor him, trust me." Xenilla tells Mothra "And I would take to the air too… high…" he says as he jumps into the sky.

She decides to trust the navy blue Kaiju and gets into the air to join him. She's glad she did. The spikes on Gojira's glow bright blue before the sphere of fire in velops him and the other Kaiju. The giant dome of dark blue fire expands out for about a mile and a half wide. As the sphere disappears, it reviles the ground below. The ground has turned into a field of molten rock. Lava pools are scattered around the area with Gojira standing in the biggest, still smiling. The dino-like Kaiju isn't even fazed by the change of scenery. Mothra is impressed to say the very least. Both by Gojira standing in lava and by the fact that he made the perfect area for her idea.

"Home field advantage." Xenilla says smiling himself. He turns to Mothra "Brother always says if you're having trouble with your opponent, turn the area to your advantage."

Mothra smiles "Just stall it for at least three minutes, please." she says as she closes her eyes to focus.

"Got it." he responds as he dive bombs the Kaiju.

He brings his axe down on the Kaiju's body and happy to see brown blood burst out of it's new wound. He jumps back as the tail tries to strike at him and hovers above the lava pool that Gojira stood in. Gojira fires a few fireballs at the open wound to see if it does any damage. It didn't even react to the shots.

"What do we do?" Gojira asks Xenilla.

"Just keep it busy for three minutes. That's all the butterfly needs." Xenilla replies, twirling his axe around.

Gojira smirks, devilishly "Three minutes? More than enough time to kick this thing's ass." he says as he dips his wounded arm into the lava. After a few seconds of that, he pulls his arm out. Being exposed to his element, his wounds healed much faster than normally would. Getting his sword, he smiles "Let's go hunting."

"Right behind you brother." Xenilla says as he summons more of his crystals around him.

* * *

Cold, dark, blood red eyes stare at magical screens projected out in front of them. Images of Battra, battling a great black Kaiju with a massive sword. Images of Mothra, taking this Kaiju in and healing him from his wounds after the battle. Images of this Kaiju sparing with a half breed woman. And finally, images of this Kaiju, this 'Gojira', God of War and Death, actually push back a Kaiju three times his size. For the first time in years, centuries even, the red eyes look at the image of Gojira with a bit of worry. These eyes belong to the God of Vendetta. The one cast down. The abomination. The creature of corruption. Banished from the Valley of Peace by the previous ruler, Leo, years before she died.

His name… is Bagan.

With a swipe of his three clawed hand, he switches to livefeed images of the valley and the battles that are currently going on. He watches Kumonga get killed left and right by the new faces he had not seen yet. Another swipe brings up the fight between his latest creation, the giant named Vagnosaurus. While he found the beast's loyalty to the orders it was giving admirable, he knew this was where Vagnosaurus was going to die. The beast was made to fight two ground type Kaiju. Not against two flying types and one experienced killing machine on the ground. This latest offensive assault on the valley is doomed to failure. But, it's not a complete and total loss.

At least now Bagan knows what he's up against in the valley now. Killing them, taking their treasure, and capturing Mothra would easy. But, it would be no fun to finish them off like this. He'd prefer to fight something that could fight back a little bit. That thought brought back memories of what Mothra's twin brother did when he was on the mission he was given. Battra was ordered to punch holes in the barrier around the valley and return when that was done. But no. Battra had to take pride in killing his sister personally and attacked the valley anyway. While he wasn't pleased that Battra disobeyed orders, he was pleased by the results of the fight between him and Gojira.

The amount of energy from the fight had severely damaged the barrier to the point where it can't be repaired. The barrier that protects the valley will soon fall, leaving them exposed to the outside world. And waiting just outside the valley's mountains is an army of Kaiju under Bagan's rule, ready to kill those behind that barrier. But after seeing what they would be up against, it would be a waste of good resources. So he's going to call back his army to leave them be for awhile. Just long enough for them to get back to full strength. But the truth was he was worried they were not ready to face these new arrivals. He stared at the images of the battles for a few minutes before he summons one of his servants.

"Megaguirus. Come forward." he said aloud. His voice deep and bone chilling. Like he's waiting to kill a child because he feels like it.

In mere seconds, a figure bowed to him from the darkness of his throne room "You summoned me, my lord?" a female voice asked.

Bagan turned his eyes to them "Yes. I have a task for you." he said as he stood up from his throne "Megaguirus, go to army outside the valley and call them back."

Megaguirus, a woman in a black and purple kimono with long black hair and insect like eyes, looked surprised "But my lord. The army is ready to attack the val-"

"I know they are." Bagan told her, cutting her off mid sentence "But these newcomers might be more of threat then we first thought. Just do it." he said, his voice was in a warning tone.

With a bow, she turned to do her task without another word.

* * *

Gojira let out a war cry that shook the very ground beneath him as he charged the the dino-like Kaiju. Xenilla fired crystals shards at the beast in order to cover his brother from a distance. The mammoth Kaiju roared and lunged at Gojira. It's tail dove down at the black Kaiju, but only hit the glassed earth. The shards of crystals impale the creature's foot, pinning in place. It lets out a roar of pain that quickly turns into a skreach. Gojira's sword slices through the skin as if it was made of butter, completely removing one of its feet. The beast falls to it's side, yelping in pain. For a moment, both Gojira and Xenilla have smiles, but are soon replaced by shook. The Kaiju's legs is growing back. Regenerating. Seeing this, Xenilla decides to try something a little more 'powerful'.

"Brother, step back!" he roars.

Gojira complies as Xenilla puts his axe down. Using both his hand, he draws a symbol in mid air. After some mumbling to himself, his fingers glow white as he completed the spell. Bringing his hands together into a clap, a shower of crystals come down from the sky. The shards hit the behemoth's back, but don't really do anything. As the monster rips its head up to see what hit it, it does exactly what Xenilla wanted him to do. After more mumbling, Xenilla smashes his hands into the ground. Giant quartz crystals explode from the ground beneath the overgrown Kaiju. The diamond like tipped crystals impale the creatures left leg and right side of the upper chest.

"Got'em." Xenilla says, smirking.

Gojira narrows his eyes at the beast "Let's get a closer look." he said as he grips his sword tighter taking a few steps in the creatures direction.

A lord crack rings out and both brothers stop in their tracks. The Kaiju's insect like tail is biting its way through Xenilla's crystals as if they were nothing more than trees. Gojira barrs his fangs and charges, not about to this thing a chance to recover. He brings his sword down on the creature's tail and cuts off all the mandibles on the left side. Both the monster's mouth and tail let a shriek of pain. Gojira begins to bring his sword down a second time, but is forced to block the Kaiju's slashing tail. He lets the tail's remaining mandibles hit the steel of his sword a few more times before he grabs onto the tail and pulls the titan off the ground.

"Go flying, dammit!" he roars as he swings the creature over his shoulder and tossing it like a ragdoll into awaiting crystals, provided by Xenilla.

To Gojira's surprise, the beast is still trying to fight after being impaled in the gut. He had never fought anything this powerful, stubborn, and determined before in his life. He's almost impressed with it. It's going to fight to the bitter end. He's about to press the attack, when he hears that angelic voice, but now a bit more commanding and booming.

"Gojira, Xenilla, get as far as you can from it!" Mothra orders as she finishes the spell she was preparing the whole three minutes.

The two compile and head for the edge of the glassed battlefield. The creature is right smack in the middle of the mess. And, thanks to Xenilla's crystals, is not going anywhere at the moment. As soon as Gojira and Xenilla are clear of the area, Mothra unleashes the spell her mother taught her so long ago. A beam of blue and white light rockets down to the Kaiju. There's a pop, but then a dome of white light erupts from the earth which is followed by the monsters shirk of pain. As the light disappears, Gojira and Xenilla get a look at the battlefield. On the one hand it was surprising to say the least. On the other, their reactions were also one of disappointment.

The whole area has been turned into a stone. In the middle of it all was the now frozen statue of the rampaging Kaiju. Gojira walks up to and rests his sword on his back. Mothra lands next to him and gazes at the statue with a saden face. He glances at her and raises an eyebrow at her expression.

"What are you sad for?" he asks "It was trying to eat you not even five minutes ago."

She sighs "Because, now it'll never move again for at least a thousand years. It will be a slow and painful death for it. Even if it survives for a thousand years, it won't be strong enough to do anything. On top of that, nothing will ever grown here again. I just killed a small portion of the earth." she says as she looks around at the ground.

Gojira understands what she trying to say. Every living thing has a right to live at least once. But now all the plants here are all gone. He's about to see where Xenilla is when he notices Mothra's having trouble standing. Suddenly she starts falling to the ground. She's then caught by Gojira. He's got her by the arm and he helps her lean against the statue.

"Sorry… that spell takes a lot of energy out of me is all…" she says, laughing a little between her breaths.

She's tired. And he doesn't blame her. He's pretty drained also, just barely able to stand. Now with her sitting still, he checks out her bite wound she got from the Kumonga. When he meets her eyes again, Mothra looks at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Why did you come after me?" she asks, catching her breath.

Gojira looks down at the ground before sitting down next to her. After a moment of thinking, he lets out a sigh that sounds like a small laugh.

"I don't know…" he says honestly "I don't know why I followed after you to perfectly honest. My body just moved. There wasn't really anytime to think. But I will tell you this. I will never anyone that cares so much about others be killed. Not as long as I have a say in the matter."

Mothra stares at him in awe. A small smile creeping on her lips.

Gojira suddenly groans "Also knowing that I was going to have a whole valley of pissed locals on my ass kinda got me moving."

After a pause, Mothra lets out a laugh at what he just said. He lets a tiny smile form on his maw also and looks at the sky. However, it quickly vanishes at the sound of Xenilla's smug voice.

"So brother? This your new woman?" he asks as he rest his axe down.

His response was a fire ball coming right his head. He ducks down and lets out a laugh that is quickly silenced by a pair of female legs plowing into his maw.

"Xenilla… shut up…" Gojira said getting up from his spot.

* * *

"Lady Mothra!" Molly shouts as she tries to hug Mothra who gives the tiny beings a little pat on the head.

The four outsiders watch as the vallies lady is surrounded by the ones who live here. All giving their happiness to her knowing that she's alright. Gojira watches her receive hugs and smiles for her well being and safety from the attack. The only one who isn't smiling is Xenilla, who is sulking.

He snorts looking back to the smoking city "Bitch can kick…" he growls to himself.

"It's your own damn fault for saying something that stupid." Gojira says rolling his eyes before getting serious, staring out at the city "So anyway… let's sum up. What do you three think? Random attack or well organized assault?" he asks.

Miago crosses her arms and shakes her head "There is no way this was something random. The way the Kumonga moved was not even close to what anyone has seen before. They knew what they were doing. They made Ghidorah look like a child with they're fighting style." she says closing her eyes and think back to the fight.

"Not only that…" Hudson added "They didn't look like normal Kumonga either. These things were made to fight other Kaiju. And kill them."

Xenilla nodded "Yes… and that thing back in the forest was no normal Kaiju. That thing was almost mindless, but had lot strength backing it. These Kaiju were not just attacking because they wanted too. They were sent here by someone."

"And judging by how you said that, Xenilla…" Gojira said glancing at his brother "You three know who."

They nod.

Gojira sighs before turning to them "Alight, I'll ask… why are you three here?"

* * *

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And Merry Christmas everyone. Peace out.**


	9. Memories and Plans

_**Alrightly, Christmas is over finally. So here you go. The next chapter in this madness. So for those who wanted more Goji and Mothra moments in the story, you are about to get it.**_

 _ **Answer Time:**_

 _ **Z-King: Yes.**_

 _ **Gojifan54: Thank you.**_

 _ **Machine Dragon: Two things-**_

 _ **1: Because I want to add you to my friends list (also called a follow list)**_

 _ **2: Thank you.**_

 _ **Godzilla King of Monsters: Wish granted.**_

 _ **Jscarlos18: Will do.**_

 _ **GodzillaFollower1998: No. Look up the book "Project: Nemesis". You'll know what he's based off of then.**_

 _ **Mikalzilla: Yes.**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you.**_

* * *

"I… I'm sorry… could you explain that in more detail, please?" Mothra asks as she just finished listening to what Xenilla had asked of her.

After returning to the palace, Xenilla had said he had come to the valley to discuss something important with Mothra. So she gathered a few of her guards and the new comers into a room to go over why they are here. The guards that were present were Caesar, Mako, Anguirus, and Rodan. All of whom, including Mothra, had shock on their faces. Sitting with Xenilla, Maigo and Huston sat on each side of him. Their faces were ones of disappointment. Having to ask this of the ruler of the valley. In the back of the room, Gojira sits, leaning against the wall and staring out the window into the night. After a moment of pause, Xenilla rephrased what he had said to the Lady of the valley.

"Mothra, we are here to tell you that you must evacuate the valley and come with us." the navy blue Kaiju said closing his eyes.

Caesar clenches his fists "I'm sorry. I think I'm losing my hearing. You want us to leave the place where we have lived in for hundreds of generations?" he sarcastically and slightly angry.

"You're insane if you think we're leaving the valley just because you asks us too!" Mako yells, looking about ready to draw her sword.

Xenilla sighs "I understand that we just met. And that we are asking much from you. But you must understand that we are here for a reason."

"And what exactly is that reason?" Mothra asks, keeping her composer. Yet her eyes had anger behind them.

"Put it together you moron." everyone turns to Gojira "That was not some random attack. That was a planned and calculated assault. Someone sent those things to this valley to kill all the Kaiju here."

Mothra's jaw is agape "Are you saying…"

Gojira answers her unasked question "Yeah. This is basically the first battle for a full on war. Someone declared war on you and your valley. And unless you fight, you and the ones you care about are going to die." he says coldly.

Mothra is staring at the floor now. She has never been faced with something like this before. She has never been involved in a war before. She looks at Caesar. The old lion is also at a loss of words. The valley has only known peace for so long. It has never been at war with another nation before. Mothra's expression is one of no idea how to react to this at all. Xenilla notices this and goes on to what he was saying before.

"And that is why we are here for, lady Mothra. We have come here to aid you in this war and escort you to safety." Xenilla tells her, trying to put her mind at ease "We will not let you fight this war alone. But, we can't fight the enemy here. Our only hope of holding them off is to travel to our stronghold known as Iankrad."

Mothra has her eyes closed, deep in thought. She now understand the situation, even though she not really happy about it. Her mother had intrusted this valley to her care and she never breaks any promises. But, if her people are to survive, they have to leave. The treasure of this valley can be moved as well, but she needs time to do so.

"How long do we have before we need to leave?" she asks.

Xenilla smiles in relief "At least two days. But the sooner the better."

Mothra sighs "Very well… Caesar."

"Yes?"

"We will begin tomorrow and leave the following day." she says in an ordering tone of voice.

At first, the elder looks unsure. But soon bows his head "Yes my lady."

* * *

That night, Gojira and Xenilla decide to share a bottle of saki. As Xenilla takes the first drink, Gojira gives him a questionable look. He didn't believe for a second that Xenilla really cared about this place at all. So what was he here for? Finally, he just came right out and asked it.

"Alright, what is it." Gojira asks.

Xenilla looks confused "What is what?"

"The normal you wouldn't give a crap about others like this. So what's up?"

Xenilla sighs before letting the info pour from his maw "To put it simply brother, there's a possible chance that whoever sent those Kaiju here are the same one's that took part in destroying our guild. And, while there is not enough proof to back this up, we believe that Battra was involved as well. Like the Kaiju today, he was sent here by someone to destroy a barrier the protects this valley from outsiders. I guess, one of the reasons why I'm giving a crap about this is because I want to redeem myself for not being there when the guild needed me. It still haunts me that I-"

"Shut up." Gojira said sharply, cutting him off from finishing "I already told you, dumbass. 'If you weren't there, then you weren't there.' It ain't your fault that you were somewhere else at the time. So get. Over. It."

Xenilla didn't reply to that. Despite Gojira's words being full of hate, he was making some kind of sense. While grateful somewhat grateful for the advice, he also needed to say something that would no doubt put his brother in a bad mood.

"Brother…" he began "There's… another reason why we came out here…"

Gojira gulps down a cup of saki before turning to Xenilla "And that is?" he asked.

Xenilla takes in a few breaths before continuing "Brother… It's time you'd stop searching for father."

Xenilla can already feel his brother's eyes drilling into him.

"Please just hear me out. You've been trying to find him for almost six hundred years by now. I don't want to say it brother, but we have not heard a single rumor about him for a long time. We need to consider that he may not be here anymore."

"… I know that." Gojira says flatly after a long moment of silence "I just want to find his body at the very least. I just want to know where he died so I can give him a proper burial is all."

Xenilla nodded "I understand that. But I have the feeling that this valley is going to need you. So, will you consider coming with us to Iankrad?" he asks.

Gojira remains quiet for a real long time before sighing and nodding "Fine."

Xenilla lets out a breath of relief before spotting the valley's lady walk past their door behind them. Gojira also noticed her as she walked past. He knew what she was doing. Whenever someone was told they have a war on their hands, this is mostly how they react to it. Walk around aimlessly, thinking. He needed to cheer her up somehow. While he had no idea why, it didn't feel right to see her like this.

* * *

Mothra walks through the hallways of her palace. The reason being because this might be the last time she'll ever get the chance to do so. Knowing that her own valley, her people, her very friends are now at war is a very disturbing thought. She had been to war with anyone before and she would never want to either. On top of that she didn't know how to handle this. She didn't want to be involved with more conflict. She had seen more than her fair share of fighting within these past few days. But now, she was going to endure even more fighting. She wasn't ready for something like a war. She has no experience with war to begin with. The valley had alway been protected from such things thanks to the barrier the surrounds the valley.

But it's gone now. And war has come to their doorstep.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a deep voice behind her "You stressing out too much there, you know."

Mothra turned to see Gojira standing behind her with his arms crossed. She sighs "Something you need, Gojira?" she asks in an attempt to put on a brave face.

"Yeah, I want to know what it is that makes this valley so important to you."

She blinks a few times looking back at him "What?" she asks in dumbfoundedness.

"I want to know what's in this valley and why you are so worked up all the time about protecting it." he says, pointing at the floor.

Mothra was shocked. Gojira was asking her a question she was so sure that he would never ask. But here he was, asking her. She looked down at the floor boards and put her hands behind her back. She was deep in thought about what she should tell him. After a few minutes of awkward silence, she looked back up at him and smiled. Gojira now had a questionable look that only grew as she made a gesture to follow her. He compiled, despite not knowing she wanted to show him. He followed her to a room with a small shrine sitting in the middle. From between the cracks of the shrine doors was a dim baby blue glow. His senses were going into overdrive, but this was not a warning. It was more like a beaconing sense. Like it was telling him to come closer and take it for his own.

Mothra looked over her shoulder at the black Kaiju and smiled "You can feel it, can't you?" she asked.

He nodded "What is it?" he asked moving to her side keeping his eyes locked on the shrine in front of them.

"This is the valley's precious treasure, as well as the last gift my mother entrusted me to protect." Mothra explained as she opened the small doors to reveal the source of the glow "The Diamond Soul."

Inside the shrine was a bright blue gem that was the size of a human football. It's appearance was one of a pure cut diamond off of a wedding ring. Even though Gojira stood a good ten feet away from the shrine, he could feel the power pulsing off of it. He had never seen it before, yet it felt so familiar. It felt much like his own blue flames, but at the same time, it wasn't. Mothra saw how Gojira reacted and let a small smile of victory creep on her lips. She was right. He is connected to the Soul somehow. Now, if only she could inside his mind to see more details. The only she will be able to get inside his thoughts now was for her make physical connection. This was risky, he might not want her in his mind. But she needs to know, and right as it stands now, it was now or never.

As gojira continued to keep his eyes locked on the Soul, Mothra moved closer to him and slowly reach for his left hand. She gently and slowly touched the scaly hand before getting a better hold on it. Now having a good hold of his hand, Mothra began to flow her magic into Gojira's body. Sensing her magic, his body tenses up and tries to give her a warning growl. But she continued regardless. Besides, her touch felt so soothing and trustworthy. As her magic enters his mind, Mothra closes her eyes to focus. Gojira is confused as he somehow begins to hear and feel the room around them become darker. Mothra is at the threshold of Gojira's mind. About to take a big jump into his memories and feelings for his long past. As she squeezes her eyes tighter together, she takes the plunge into his mind.

Outside, Mothra first saw a monster who loved fighting, but with a heart of gold. However, inside, was something completely different. As she dove into his memories, she decided to start at the beginning. As the first images came into clarity, she saw three little Gojira look-a-like Kaiju surround on massive, jade green one. The green Kaiju had bright silver eyes and blue spines on his back. Was this his father? She watched the images of them training before changing to the three sprites going out of their village to search for their father. Soon they are founded by the Grim Soul guild master and taken into the elders guild as new members. The smiles on the little black Kaiju with white spines are without a doubt ones of true happiness.

Then the images of full out war come through. And Mothra watches as everyone this Kaiju cared about be killed right in front of him. Followed by this same Kaiju going from guildhall to guildhall, massacring anyone that tried to stop him. After that, the young Kaiju cuts most ties with his two brothers, to go in search of their father once again. It was the only thing that mattered to him anymore. But, a new image comes through. The a image a woman with long brown hair and pale skin appears. The emotions for her are followed after the images of her appear. But then she watches her die in his arms. Along with the sound of the heartbeat coming through. Suddenly Mothra could feel herself being ripped out of his mind as the emotion of rage becomes clear.

Mothra forces her eyes open as the first waves of pain resunate. Gojira has his jaws clamped down on her right wing and his claws gripping the other like a bear trap. Despite the obvious rage in his eyes, he knew he wasn't really angry. No. This was how he reached to _**fear**_. Though he was really hurting her, Mothra could help but feel sorry for him. To watch the one he loved die in his arms would haunt anyone. She reaches a hand out and start pet the top of his head like a cat.

"I'm sorry…" she whispers holding back tears of regret "I had no right to look in your mind and I'm very sorry. If you want to kill me, I won't try to stop you. I have no right too. Just please. Promise me that you will protect everyone in the valley from this threat. I beg you. Please…" she stops and looks into his bright orange eyes staring back her.

"Godzilla…"

Every bone in his body locks up at the sound of that name. He had not been called that for almost five hundred years. That name, Godzilla, was the thing his former lover said to him before she died.

"That's your real name, isn't it…" Mothra says as a single tear escapes her eye.

He slowly release her from his grip and jaws, letting her regain her footing "How…" he begins to ask before realizing how she found out "How much of my memory did you see?" he asks in a bone chilling tone.

She shook her head "Just the really important ones about you is all. I lost connection shortly after watching your…" she trailed off.

He bared his fangs, ready to rip her throat out and set her on fire with his blue flames. He had permission after all. He felt robbed of one of the most important things in his life. He began to reach for wings to rip them out and shove them down her mouth. But the expression on her face made him stop. She was crying, eyes clenched shut tight. Waiting for him to kill. She really has thrown away her own life. There was one, and only one look in the world that didn't want to see ever. And this was it. He turns the palm of his hand to himself and looks into it. No. He always killed anything he really didn't like. But if he kills this woman here and now. He would regret for the rest of his long life. Mothra feels a big hand rest itself on top of her head. She opens one eye and sees Gojira standing looking at her. His eyes definitely showed irritation, but not with an intent to kill behind them. He lets out a breath as he closes his own eyes. Mothra is really suprised. So he's not going to kill her?

"Just…" he says, removing his hand from Mothra to rub his temple "Next time, ask before you do that again. I really hate someone not telling what they're going to do with out telling me first."

Mothra, still in a shocked state, just nods.

"Good." he said before turning to the door the led out of the room.

Mothra stops him for a moment by grabbing his tail "Gojira… I…" she begins to say.

"That ain't my name." he said as he turns to face he, wearing a honest smile on his maw "You've earned my trust for my real name. Besides, you already know too."

Mothra's mouth is agape. But she soon smiles back a nods.

"Alright, Godzilla."

* * *

"We've learned the destination of the inhabitants of the valley." Megarugas says as she remain on her knees before her lord.

Bagan hums to himself "Where?" he asks.

"Iankrad."

Bagan nods as he brings up the current images of the valley inhabitants moving along a narrow path deep in a canyon "And I see they have chosen their path as well." he says moving to the image of the black Kaiju leading them.

"Yes. The Canyon of Oban is next to impossible the launch an attack on them." Megarugas says, feeling frustrated.

"No. Not impossible. Just difficult." Bagan says as he scans the canyon for a break in them. When he finds it, he smiles "Aww of course." he tells himself.

Megarugas perk her head "What is it, my lord." she asks.

"The reason they chose this path is because it's next to impossible to launch a surprise ground attack of any kind. But an attack from the air is possible. Before they can reach Iankrad, they have to cross over the Cliffs of Tartarus. Only one bridge connects the two sides. And, while the bridge itself can't be destroyed because of an ancient spell, it can be taken over. Send our Gyaos to prepare for surprise attack at the bridge." Bagan orders.

"It shall be done, my lord." Megarugas complies as she turns to carry out her masters orders. But he stops by calling out to her.

"Megarugas, this not an attack to kill them all." Bagan explains "This is merely to weaken their forces before they reach Iankrad. The real battle will be at Iankrad itself. We will crush them when they believe that they are safe from us. When they arrive at Iankrad, and get all settled in, we will destroy them. And you will be leading the charge, my little dragonfly" he says with a devilish smile.

Megarugas turns to her lord. Her expression is at first surprise, but soon turns to bliss and pleasure "T-Thank you, my lord." she says happily before turning back and skipping away as if she was now having the best day of her life.

After she is gone, Bagan's smile quickly fades away. He turns his attention back to the images as he taps his clawed hand on one of the images. It brings up an livefeed of Mothra perched on a small perch on the canyon walls, watching over her citizens. She's acting just like her mother before her. Just like Leo, she's looking out for the ones she cares about. Without a doubt in his mind. This is definitely her child.

…

…

…

No…

 _ **Their child.**_

He shakes his three horned head at the thought. He looks back at the image and touches it.

"Don't worry, Leo… No matter what the outcome is of this war… I will make sure our daughter survives to see the aftermath…"

* * *

 _ **"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! BAGAN IS MOTHRA'S FATHER~!"**_

 _ **That's your reactions, right.**_

 _ **Also, I have a request for those who have DeviantArt accounts. If you could take some time out of your day to make some story cover art picture sketches for me to try and work with, that would be very helpful. I've been trying for the past few days, but they just don't come out as I envisioned. Just look for the same name as you see on . I'm am and always will be the great DragonBlitz85. If you don't want to then that's fine also.**_

 _ **Peace out.**_


	10. Spear and Devil

_**Author's Note: Important! Please do not tell me to hurry up when I'm writing a fanfic. Life has to come first to me. And I also work better without people telling me to hurry up. Thank you.**_

 _ **Answer Time:**_

 _ **Kaijuprincess13: Then maybe she'll like this one as well.**_

 _ **Mikalzilla: Who knows.**_

 _ **Gojifan54: Hey. I can try at least.**_

 _ **Godzilla King of Monsters: You can't rush a good romance!**_

 _ **Jscarlos18: No Gamera will not be in this one.**_

 _ **Guest: OK. Three things.**_

 _ **-1: No hard feelings about what you said.**_

 _ **-2: Please never tell me to hurry up, I don't like it.**_

 _ **-3: From now on, just one review a chapter please.**_

 _ **Machine Dragon Nero: Welcome to FanFiction.**_

* * *

The sounds of others sleeping in mass filled the night air. Mothra is staring up at the starry sky with eyes of both wonder and sadness. She had never seen stars outside of the valley before. They looked so different. It was beautiful, but at the same time depressing as it served as a reminder to a simple fact. She had failed to keep her home safe. If there was one power she wished she could have, it would be to turn back time. But nothing, not even her could do that. So she just stared at the night sky, wishing this was all a dream. But it wasn't and she knew it. The fact that she could feel the cold proved it. Which brought up another problem.

She was freezing.

She hugged her frame in an attempt to hide herself from the cold. She had a blanket, sure. But it was made to keep any rain off, not to shield from the cold. Still, she was thankful that everyone else had something warmer. So all she could do was try to keep herself warm and find some kind of sleep. But it was hopeless. She had to find some sort of heat. The sound of crackling wood reached her and she turned to the source. It was Godzilla sitting next to fire that was powered by his blue flames. She looked away when he glanced over at her. The two of them had hardly even spoken to each other after she saw his memories. She could sense he was still angry about it, even though he said he was fine. She was getting the vibe to staying away from him. So she did so.

She suddenly felt someone grab her left arm. She turned to see Godzilla himself now gidding her to sit by the fire. As he sits her down, she could feel the heat from the fire melt the cold off of her. He sits down behind her and wraps his arms around her. Within three seconds, Mothra could feel her face fully flushed red.

"It's warmer this way." he says, making her jump a bit.

"R-Right, of course." she replies quickly, still blushing.

Silence grew between them within mere seconds. One, having her heart jackhammering against her ribs. The other, silently trying to figure out what she's freaking out about. Deciding to break the quiet between the two of them, Godzilla finally spoke. There was something bothering him about Battra that he wanted to know.

"What was your family like?" he asked.

Mothra's head perked up, surprised "W-What?" she said, still calming down.

"What were your parents like?" he asks as he points out what he's saying "If Battra was your brother by blood, that means he he inherited his personality from one of your parents. So what were your parents like?"

Mothra glaces an incredulous look at him, wondering why he wants to know more about her family.

He narrows his eyes at her "Hey. You peeked into my mind. And seeing how I can't do that, I might as well have you give me some info to make us even." he growed.

Mothra understood what he was really asking now. She did look into his mind without permission. At the very least, he wants to know more about her family. She looks back up to the night sky and shakes her head slightly.

"He never got it from my mother, I know that much." she says softly "He most likely got it from my father. The only problem with that is that I never met my dad before. I don't even know what he looks like."

That made Godzilla put his full attention on her know as she continued.

* * *

Bagan watched the live feed images of Mothra and this Kaiju sitting by the fire together. His curiosity about this Kaiju were growing every day. If he really was the one who killed Battra, he honestly didn't look like much too him. Maybe, he thought, a test to see what he was capable of was in order. He turned to one of his body guards that stood by his thrown.

"Guard," he said "give me your spear."

The guard jumped in surprise, but nodded all the same. He handed the spear over to his lord with shaking hands to his lord. Bagan took it and stood up from his throne. The walls the separated the room from the sky opened up to the stars above.

* * *

"Mom never really talked about him. The only thing she told me and Battra about him was what he resembled to her. If she was light, then he was dark. If she was an angle, then he was a devil. We didn't really get it. And Battra… he wasn't always a killer. Battra and I got along really well together. We were inseparable. But… when we reached the age of seventeen, in human years, something inside of him changed. I noticed and tried to ask him what was happening, but he… he attacked me and knocked me out. By the time I came through, he and mom were already in the thick of it. And before I could do anything to help. And she… and she…" Mothra sniffed, fighting back tears the best she could.

* * *

Bagan flexed the muscles in his arm before throwing the spear. It flew through the air so fast, a light formed around it. The trail of light past over the horizon.

* * *

Godzilla's head perked up suddenly. He stood up while scanning the skies for something. As Mothra wiped her tears away, she's stunned when Godzilla asks her a question the she never, never expect to hear from him.

"Did you hate your brother?"

She spins her head around to stare at him. After a moment of that, she replied "Of course not. I just… wished I could've helped him somehow." she said, turning back to the blue flames.

Godzilla was now staring in one direction, but still listening. Hearing Mothra's reply, he smiled while flexing his hand, making it pop a few times.

"Then don't feel too sad about it." he said "At the very least, be happy that you did all you could about the whole ordeal."

A faint light shined in the distance and Godzilla narrowed his eyes.

"By the way, could you move a few feet to your right."

"Wha-"

Before she could finish what she was asking, Godzilla wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her close to him. As she yelped in surprise, Godzilla caught hold of something with his left hand that forced him back a few feet. As Mothra tried to grasp what just happened, she turned to see what was in Godzilla's hand. There she found a spear blade not even four inches away from her head. The staff of the spear was steaming. The sounds of others reached her ears next and she heard people calling out to her. She looked around. The two of them are in a cloud of dust and steam. When she turns back to Godzilla, he's glaring at something. He lets her down before taking the spear in his hand and throwing it back in the opposite direction from where it came from. As the spear flies through the air, the dust surrounding the two is suddenly blown away.

* * *

Bagan's head perks up, sensing something coming. A flash of light glints in the night sky. A rod of light passes right by Bagan's head and into the wall behind him, where a crater forms. He smiles as a small trail of blood trickles down the side of his face from a small cut.

"Nice arm…" he chuckles to himself.

* * *

"Wh-what was that?" Mothra asked slowly as she fell to her knees.

Godzilla snorts a bit of steam from his nostrils "My guess, a message from whoever it is that declared war on you." he replies as he shakes his left hand back and forth.

"The hell was that?""Is everyone okay?""Anyone hurt?"

Mothra could hear the commotion of everyone that was now fully awake. She up to Godzilla and saw that his hand was bleeding. She stood up and started tending to it in an auto-pilot sense. As Mothra tended to his hand, Godzilla let a small smile grow on his maw.

"Next time…" she said softly while letting out a small chuckle "Please tell me when something like that is going to happen sooner."

He let out a chuckle of his own "As you wish." he replied.

* * *

A campfire roared as the cold night air around it is swept away. Ten human men and three male Kaiju sit around, cleaning their blood stained weapons. A cart lays on its side with a few bodies around it. Nearby a large boulder, a woman with long natural grey hair sits tied and gagged with her two children. She been slapped around a bit and her cloths have been ripped off. Leaving her exposed to these bandits. She's crying to herself. She's been raped in front of her kids and is now most likely going to be killed by these murderers. Then she notices she and her kids are now covered in a shadow. She looks up into the eyes of a insect like Kaiju. It's eyes were filled with both lust and hunger.

"Hey boss." it said aloud, glancing back to the others "What should we do with our… 'new friends'?" it asked.

The woman's eyes widen with horror when she heard the answer.

"We're taking the woman with us. As for the brats, kill them. They won't make us any money at all."

The Kaiju looks back at the three hostages with an evil, toothy grin "In that case, I going to have a quick snack before we pack up." it said reaching for both of the woman's children.

She struggled in her bounds as her kids were lifted off the ground. She shook her head violently. Her eyes streamed with tears. Her expression was one of begging, pleading the Kaiju to spare them. The Kaiju hoists her two little girls above him as he opens his maw to take one quick bite. In her mind, the woman begs any god who listening to do something. Anything. To save her children and herself from these monsters. Anyone. The sound of a blade slicing through flesh rings out around them. The Kaiju holding the two girls suddenly stops moving. Then, his head falls off of his neck and his body falls to the ground with the kids landing safely on his chest.

The other bandits take notice quickly and look around for the who killed their comrade. They find the culprit standing on top of the boulder where the woman was. But when they get a look at who it is, they cringed in fear.

It was a blood red Kaiju that stood over thirteen feet tall at the shoulder. He had a yellow horn in the middle of his head and bright yellow eyes that lacked peuples. His maw was filled with razor sharp teeth and looked like a bear trap with three sets of mandibles at the edge of its maw. Round his head was a frill of some kind that connected his head with a thick neck. His body was covered in natural armor plating with spikes coming out of the shoulders and knees. His hands were three digit and had large batlike wings along with a long tail with a pincer on the end. The massive red Kaiju also wore a dark purple scarf around his neck and in his right hand was a giant halberd with the blade being oversized. Its color was a dark midnight blue or purple.

"It-It's him!" one of the bandits cries "It's Destroyah the Red Devil!"

"R-RUN!" another yells as he takes off.

The others follow suit while the devil Destroyah narrows his glowing eyes at them as he gives chase.

He charged forward, cutting the men down as if they were nothing but cardboard. When the halberd hits the ground it created a small explosion of rock and earth. Swinging the halberd around, he hit each piece of the earth that was still in the air. Sending each one flying and hitting the few remaining bandits. Then he turns his attention to the last remaining Kaiju, who decided it was a good idea to use the woman as a shield. Destroyah just shakes his head at the fearful look on the Kaiju's face. His own maw ignites with purple lighting, fire, plasma, and oxygen destroying energy. Before the Kaiju could threaten to kill the woman, his whole head is consumed with a purple light ray. When it subsides, the Kaiju's head is slowly and painfully melting away to a puddle of blood and liquidized bone.

* * *

 _ **Destroyah has arrived. That's all I'm gonna say.**_


	11. Past and Future Problems

_**Author Note: FINALLY! I have the rewritten chapter ready for you all to see. Also something else to take notice too. I went back to chapter 5 and changed something important. If you look closely, you'll see what I mean.**_

 _ **And another thing, sorry but no answering questions this time. But next chapter I will, promise.**_

 _ **Alright enough talking, enjoy.**_

* * *

Godzilla glanced around the area of blood and carnage. The bodies of both human and Kaiju were everywhere. Some cut in half while others looked to have been melted into nothing but bloody puddles of bone and flesh. Crows picked the bodies clean of meat. The air was filled with the smell of the dead. The smell was something he was all too familiar with. Xenilla was also with him. The blue Kaiju glanced to his older brother with a somewhat concerned look.

"Do you think it was…" he asked, trailing off at the end.

"Who else do we know that could do all this?" Godzilla answered his question with a question.

Xenilla nodded before looking ahead of them "So what do we do?" the younger brother asks.

Godzilla narrowed his eyes at the path that was ahead of them "We keep moving. The bridge is only around the next bend. After that, it's a straight shot to Iankrad. But until then, we're are not too drop our guard for anything." he said.

Xenilla raised an eyebrow, looking at his older sibling "...I'm impressed." he said plainly.

Now Godzilla raised a brow and looked at Xen "What?" he inquired.

"Thinking about the safety of others? Acting all 'in charge'? When did this happen?" Xenilla elaborated "You have never been like this since after the guild wars. Nor have you ever acting like a leader before. So I'm impressed. Has this valley rubbed off on you or are you getting soft on me?"

Godzilla didn't know how to respond to that.

Was it true? Was he acting differently? He would have noticed if he was, right?

He was truly at a lose. His twitched and he glanced back to see Mothra walking through the blood stained area. She looked around at the decaying corpses, the skin of her face pale and eyes wide with horror. The bodies of the dead laid all around her. As Godzilla watched her, Xenilla took notice of his brother and turned to what he was looking at. When he saw who it was, a grin grew on his maw.

He turned to his older brother "Or, perhaps, is it something else that is starting to change you." he said simply, before walking away.

Godzilla didn't even really hear him. He just watched the peaceful guardian stare at the horror's around her. She looked so out of place in the scene before him. It wasn't even funny. Then she did something he wasn't expecting.

Mothra had interlocked her fingers together while bring them close to her chest and closing her eyes.

Godzilla eyes widen slightly. She was praying for them. Suddenly it was now more clearer than ever about how different the two of them were. She was the prime example of peace and light in this dark world of theirs. She was the hope that others gathered around to bring hope into their hearts. And he… he was the living example of wrath and hate. A god of war, destruction, and death. One that pushes all others away so that no one could ever bring harm to him. And even when he let others get close, they would only be blessed with bad luck and soon no longer be amongst the living.

They were two complete and total opposites from one another. And yet, there was something about her that was… alluring. Almost like he was being drawn in by her light and he wanted to reach out to touch it. Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, a possibility began to grow. Something that he had not thought about for almost two hundred years.

Not since… her.

 _ **'It's your fault…'**_

Those words make him lock up. The sound of a heartbeat began to creep into earshot. His breathing began to steadily increase and he was having trouble stopping himself from trembling. His vision began to darken and blear as the voice continued.

 _ **'It's your fault she died… and this one will only meet the same fate… and you know it… so… do you still think you can save this one… or will you just kill her like did before?'**_

Godzilla started sweating as his vision darken even more. He shut his eyes and bared his fangs as they clenched together. His fists tightened.

He suddenly felt a soothing and calming feeling emanating from his right cheek. He soon could no longer hear the heartbeat and his face returned to an untensed state. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced to his right. He found Mothra there, her hand on his cheek and a look of worry on her face. Her touch was soft and comforting. But, whatever that voice that heard a moment ago might have a point. He can't anyone get close again.

Lifting his hand up, he took hold of her's and gently removed it from his cheek. With that, he let go of her hand and walked away, going on ahead of the convoy. Leaving Mothra standing there, worried and somewhat confused. As she watched walk away, Molly appeared and landed on her right shoulder.

"Lady Mothra," the tiny being said "is something wrong?"

Mothra shook her head "Yes, I'm fine. But not sure if Godzilla is fine." she said as she continue to watch him "Something had him worked up just now."

"It was most likely him thinking about the past again."

Mothra turned and found Xenilla there watching his brother as well with a down toned face. She rose a brow at his statement.

"The past?" she asked.

He nodded "He told me about you looking at his memories" Xenilla glanced down at her "Did you see a woman with brown hair at all?" he questioned.

She looked down at the ground and nodded "Who was she?" she asks, now remembering some details about the woman she saw. The emotions Godzilla had for her.

"Her name was Azusa Gojo. A human from the Olympus Peaks." Xenilla explained "She was most likely the most sweetest and caring creature we had ever met. Her and Godzilla soon became really close. This also around the same time where we met our step-sister Biollante. She was a younger sister to Azusa when her mother go together with a Kaiju from Black Wood."

"So that's why Biollante calls him brother." Mothra said smiling.

"Yeah. But, soon things would change for the worse. One day a swarm of MUTO's attacked the village. MUTO's are a parasite type of Kaiju that possess other beings. And one of them just so happened to take possession of Azusa. So, brother did the only thing he could do to help her."

Mothra's smile dropped as soon as she heard that. She looked at him with horror in her eyes. Xenilla just closed his eyes and nodded slowly. Then he looked at her with eyes of sorrow.

"Listen, Mothra." he said "Don't leave him by himself. He needs you, even more then he realizes."

With that, Xen rested his war axe on his shoulder and went over to Maigo and Hudson to see what they were up too. Mothra watch him for a moment before turning his gaze back to Godzilla.

While she wondered why Xenilla said that to her, she knew that he must have a reason. So, she began to speed walk to catch up with black Kaiju.

* * *

He walked through the empty streets of the city that were once filled with life. The wind howling like wolves calling out to each other. The smell of dust and a faint scent of roses filled the air. How he missed this smell. Soon he made his way to the site of a massive crater. The site where Battra and the other Kaiju did battle with one another. The three horned devil hummed to himself as he examined the carnage.

Even he, Bagan, God of Extinction, had to admit this was impressive. He never would have guessed that this was from a just a simple fight. Then again this was where a pair of demigods went all out. So it wasn't to surprising.

But he was more surprised that it was Battra that had lost. He was trained well within the arts of witchcraft and black magic. Yet he still lost to a Kaiju with no magical abilities and who was also a skilled swordsmen. So now he was interested in this Kaiju and had to this Valley after all these years to find something.

After a brief time of looking, he found it.

It was the size of a pebble and very easy to miss. But it was no rock fragment. No. It was a charcoal black color and the tiniest drop of blood dripped from it.

Bagan carefully picked it up and placed inside a glass vial with a greenish liquid in it. Once done, Bagan snapped his three fingered hand and a portal opened up in front of him.

On the overside he was greeted by the sight of a great red Kaiju marching down the hallway. The Red Devil stopped when he saw his master. And nodded to him.

"Destroyah," Bagan said, a small grin on his maw "Just returned from finding more... 'recruits'?" he asked.

A nod.

"Excellent." Bagan responded, but then stopped when a thought crossed his mind "Where did you find them?" the abomination question.

Destroyah hand him a clipboard with a report on it. After going over real quick, Bagan closed his eyes and exhaled out of his nostrils out of frustration.

"Destroyah," he began "I understand you don't wish to bring harm to those who can not fight back. But you must remember, we will be going to war soon. So you must begin to live up to your nickname and start acting like it. Otherwise… it will be your downfall. As much as ours. Understood?"

After a moment, the Kaiju nodded before noticing the vail in Bagan's hand. Destroyah pointed to it with a raised brow.

Bagan blink, before understatement filled his expression "Oh this?" he asked, looked at the vail "Let's just say that I too have looking for recruits. And I think I might have found one."

With that Bagan made his way down the hall, while failing to notice Destroyah narrowing his eyes at him. Bagan walked through the hallway until he reached an room with a few tables, with body parts on them and stained with blood. In the center of the room were a ring of six glass cylinders filled with the same greenish liquid that was in the vail he had.

Standing near the back of the room was an insectoid like Kaiju. He stood about nine and a half feet tall with his body at least twice the mass of Bagan himself. His head had two large insect eyes with antenna. In the center of his head was a horn the tipped off with four points. Two curved up and the other two curved down. His head also had stell mandibles that interlocked with each other. His body resembled that of a bettale that walked on two, thick legs with two clawed toes. The chest looked ripped with metal plates replacing the muscle itself. His arms were made of metal and looked cybernetic. Each hand was replaced by two drills that were two feet long, just barely touched the floor from his long arms. Around the base of the drills were tendrils that were deep inside a corpse of a Kaiju on an operating table. His colors were a mixture of brown, silver, gold, and black.

His back was to Bagan as he worked, however he knew that insect Kaiju could sense him coming from a mile away. As if on cue, a grumbling voice spoke up.

"Lord Bagan, welcome. Sorry for the mess. Destroyah just arrived with the bodies, so I just started working on them." he said "We should have more soldiers ready with in the next day or so."

Bagan grinned at that "Wonderful to hear, Megalon. But I have something a little more important for you to take a look at something for me." he told him, holding up the veil in his hand.

Megalon stopped working and looked over at his master. When he saw the veil in hand, he reach his tendrils out and took hold of it. He examined it and soon began to understand what his master was telling him to do. But the question of why was already clawing at his mind. The insect looked back up and stared.

"What's so special about this sample, my lord?" he asked.

Bagan smiled wickedly "Because that sample belonged to a Kaiju that single handedly killed my son." he explained, earning a raised brow from Megalon before continuing "So, what the answer? Can you clone it or not?"

Megalon put his focus back on the veil and sighed. He walked over to one of the large glass tubes and dumped the veil's continues into it.

"Look, Lord Bagan, I have good news and bad news." he stated "I'll start with the bad. The bad news is with a sample this small, we cannot make a full blooded Kaiju at all. It is going to have to be a half-breed with some human blood mixed in as well. On top of that, with it being so small, it won't be an adult either. Best guess, a child ranging in age between ten to thirteen years of age, by human terms."

Bagan had a look of un-amusement on his maw, but it went away with Megalon's next words.

"However, the good news is that if we do use human blood, then I can grow something within the next thirty hours. Not only that, but I can also apply some improvements as the specimen grows."

Bagan now had very pleased smile upon his maw "Wonderful. Then I'll leave you too it. I'm expecting to see something by tomorrow."

With that, Bagan left Megalon to his work and made his way out of the lab. Things were going to be interesting around here for the few days. He can feel it. On top of that, he was every eager to see just how strong this Kaiju is going to be.

* * *

 _ **Just going to clarify, the next chapter might take awhile cuz something big is gonna happen.**_

 _ **Peace out.**_


	12. Awakening Rage

_**Author Note:**_

 _ **Alright, it's ready too be shown now. Sorry for the wait. Also, it has been brought to my attention about you unable to leave reviews about the re-written chapters. I know a way to get around that. Just leave a review as a guest, until Chapter 16. For now, I can answer a few questions that were asked.**_

 _ **Answer Time:**_

 _ **patrickthenobleman: Indeed.**_

 _ **The War Dragon: Go ahead.**_

 _ **Juilan The Dreamer: It's just getting started.**_

* * *

They were almost there. Just one more push and the convoy will be at the bridge. Godzilla was somewhat relieved that there was no real trouble as they made their way there. However, while many of the civilians sleep the cold night away, he was wide awake. His mind working hard at a thought that had grown since either that morning.

Standing up, he glanced around to see who was sleeping. Then he spotted Mothra. She had her back to a bolder and a thick blanket over her body. Her eye closed and her smooth skin slightly glowing in the night's moonlight. Her long eyelashes and long cherry blossomed color hair shined like the stars in the black sky above him.

Slowly and carefully, he grabbed the blanket and moved it up some more so that it wouldn't fall off her. She sighed as it became slightly warmer. A slight smile gracing her lips.

With that, he began to stand and return to his spot. But a gentle breeze brought with it a slight scent that made Godzilla freeze in place. He takes two more quiet, but deep, breathes. Then he's got the scent and silently growls.

He turns his attention to the top of a cliff edge and watches. Just when he was about to turn away to look somewhere else, something dark moves atop of the cliff and out of sight.

He exhales through his nostrils. His hunch was right. They were being followed.

He crouched back to to Mothra's level again and slowly reach up to her face. Then with a flash a movment, he grabbed her face around her mouth area. Mothra jolted in surprise, but then saw it was Godzilla and calmed down slightly. He moved his finger up in front of his maw, telling her to remain quiet and she nodded. He leaned in, moving his head right along side hers and he whispered in her ear. When he moved his head right next to her's, Mothra began blushing. But it quickly went away when she heard the following words.

"We have company."

She quickly put it together and reached up to his hand to remove it. She had and idea of what he was talking about, but she needed to be sure. Once she got him to gently let go of her, she whispered back.

"Enemies?" she asked.

A solid nod was his only reply.

"How many?"

"Three… maybe more… they're Gayos."

Mothra frowned. She had seen what Gayos can do to someone first hand. And where there are this many in one place, there's usually a whole swarm of them not far behind. Fear began to creep into her heart at the thought of what will happen to her people. She glanced over at him.

"What do we do?" she whispered.

Godzilla could sense the fear in her voice. He sighs as he stands up and pulls her to her feet.

"Go wake the others as quietly as possible. When they're awake, get a cross the bridge immediately. It's just around the bend." he told her as he cracked his neck and glared up at the cliff.

Mothra quickly knew what he was thinking "No." she said making him turn to her "Not by yourse-."

"Just shut up and go." he said not giving any room for an argument. Then he grinned slightly "Besides, don't forget who you're talking too."

She stares at him for a moment before sighing in defeat "Fine. But you still not going alone." she turned to her right shoulder and whispered "Molly, come here please."

The tiny being pop her head out from behind Mothra's shoulder with a yawn "You call, milady?" she asked.

Godzilla gave the moth Kaiju a flat look "How's she supposed to help me?" he asked with slight amusement.

Mothra smirked "She's to help remind you to be careful. And don't ever judge a book by it's cover. Molly can use support magic to aid others in battle."

Godzilla rose a brow at that statement. Then he froze at the sound of falling rocks. Snapping his head back to the cliff edge, he let out a low growl and began to make his way to the base of the cliff. He paused and glanced back the divine being.

"Wake everyone up as soon and as quietly as possible." he then glared at the tiny moth on Mothra's shoulder "If you coming little fairy then let's go."

Molly's cheeks puffed up and her face turned red as her hair out of anger. But she followed regardless as he began to climb up the cliff face. His claws digging deep into the rock as if they were nothing more than butter. After a few minutes of climb with almost no noise once so ever, he reached the top.

There, he was greeted by the sight of twisting rock and giant boulders. Molly appeared and landed on his left shoulder armor plate. She looked at him with a questioning look. His brow was deepened and lowered as his glowing eyes scanned the rocks.

She swallowed hard as she began looking herself. When he began moving forward, she was caught of guard and lost her footing on his shoulder plate. The small being quick began following.

He walked for about a minute before he stopped and glanced around. His back was to a bolder as he looked about for the enemy. Molly was also looking for any sign of a threat, but a thought soon popped up in her head. She looked to Godzilla.

"Are you sure it wasn't just some fox or other mountain animal?" she asked.

Godzilla narrowed his eyes, not looking at Molly but at the area around them. His hand went to his sword and the grip tighten. It was all the answer Molly needed.

Suddenly, without any warning, Godzilla grabbed hold of Molly and quickly spun around, his sword swinging in a side swipe. There, the blade was greeted by a wide open maw of razor sharp teeth.

The long sword slices through the flesh and quickly removes the upper half of the Gayos's head. As the head hits the ground with a faint thud, the rest of the body crumples in on itself.

As the blood of his enemy began to stain the earth, Godzilla heard angry hisses coming from behind him. With an ice cold glare, he looked back. He was greeted by death glares of more Gayos, enraged by the death of their kin. Their glowing eyes staring at the black Kaiju.

Now getting a good look at them, Godzilla counted at least 15, a whole flocks worth, of them surrounding him. Now he was sure this was another play from whoever declared war on Mothra's valley. Releasing Molly from his grip, his own eyes began glowing as well.

Like the ground fire of the will~o the wisp.

Steam started pouring out from between his jaws as the rage grew within him. The ground shock and pebbles of rocks rose into the air as his spines crackled to life with a neon blue light.

Then he let loose a blast of sound that featured the very air itself.

* * *

Mothra's head snapped up and looked back in time to see an explosion of earth and rock. Seconds after, a Gayos shot out from the dust cloud and fired a white beam of energy into the cloud with rage. A response for that attack was returned by a blue beam of fire that slammed into the Gayos's chest.

The Kaiju yelped in pain, flapping it's wings in an attempt to remain airborne. The blue beam fired two more times, hitting in the same place. The Gayos was soon reduced to nothing more than a fireball of flesh as it fell out of the sky.

Everyone was now completely awake by the Kaiju hitting the ground with a thud. Mothra watched it land before turning back to the cliff edge. More battle cries and enraged death roars were followed by explosions of earth and beams firing in all directions.

"So much for staying quiet…" Mothra whispered to herself as she took to the air and began giving her guards orders "Everyone! We are getting across the bridge, NOW!" her angelic voice booming.

No one wasted time in following her orders and began running for the bridge. Mothra ordered Caesar and the other guards to make sure that no were left behind nor become Gayos food. The lion acknowledged her and began barking orders of his own. As everyone started moving, Mothra looked back to the battle above her.

"Be careful…" she said with worry "Godzilla…"

* * *

He watches with great interest. His glowing yellow eyes staring at the glass container in the center of the lab. Destroyah had watched the specimen that Bagan had retrieved grow from an embryo, to an infant, too a small child, too a young teenager within only a few hours.

The girl had grown much faster than Megolon had anticipated. She was now four and a half feet tall and now starting to show her Kaiju features as a half-breed. However this is where his rage started to take rout. No for who or what the child is, but for who the girl responsible that got under his armor.

The girl's jet black hair reached all the way down past her knees. Just resting at the top of her head were two, black, ears. On her lower back, hidden by the long hair, were silver colored spines. At the base of her spine, a long, charcoal black, reptilian tail grew, reached for about three and a half feet in length.

But it was her left arm that got his attention the most.

The arm was covered in black marks that looked like cracks and scars. As if the arm was made out of something completely different. From what he was told by Megolon, it was one of the 'improvements' he gave the child in order to impress Bagan. If anything, it did give a girl a fearsome appearance. And from what he heard from Megolon, it's 'true' appearance in battle was where it truly shined. At least, that remained to be seen.

Still, Destroyah felt complete rage pump through his body as he watched the girl behind the glass. But it wasn't over what they had done to the poor child, though that did help fuel his anger. No, it was who the DNA belonged too.

And if it was indeed Gojira's DNA they used, then that was unacceptable.

There were only two reasons why he followed Bagan's orders. One, the orders were acceptable, and two, he viewed them as beneficial to him. But this was neither of those things. On top of that, he owed Gojira a big debt from back during the Guild Wars. And, as a former Gladiator, he believed in honor and repaying all debts one may owe.

Also, he would never let a child go down this road against their will. He can not stand for this. Will not. He will do something about this. Time to make a move that screws up Bagan's plans. He never trusted him anyway.

So, with his halberd in hand, he raises it above his head and, with a mighty swing, slices through the glass and shatters it to pieces.

* * *

Godzilla clamps his jaws down on the last Gayos's throat and crushes it's windpipe. The Kaiju kicks and flaps its wings rapidly in and attempt to escape. But it's efforts are in vain. Godzilla maintains his hold on it's throat until the movements die down and soon falls limp.

After a moment, he released the body and let it fall to the ground with a small thud.

Once it was dead, Godzilla glanced around "Hey fairy, you still alive?" he said aloud.

He was soon greeted by a very irritated Molly who was, from what he could tell, fuming that she was called that again. It was like watching a child having a temper tantrum over a silly toy or something. It was somewhat amusing.

"Stop calling me a fairy!" she yelled, frustration clear in her voice.

He chuckled at her a bit. Before a booming sound and a shockwave of wind ripped through the air and past him. Snapping his head around toward the bridge's location, he was greeted by a sight of large dust cloud rising into the dim morning sky.

His eyes widen a bit in realization.

These Gayos were merely a distraction. The real attacker was waiting for them at the bridge. And judging from the size of the cloud that is turning into something that looks like flames of a fire. There is no way Mothra or her guards are holding their own against whatever is attacking them.

Rage grows within in his chest and his blood, soaked fang clenching together tightly. But it was more than rage about who was attacking Mothra, it was also over why he was caring at all about her. The question was now really starting to get under his skin.

However, his instincts were ordering, screaming at him to go too her. Help her. Protect her at any and all coasts. And, for the first time in centuries, his conscience finally agreed with his instincts.

As he slammed his tail into the ground, he broke into a sprint. His long sword remaining at the ready for anything. His blue flames enveloping his eyes and escaping his jaws as he gained speed. Creating a glowing trail behind him.

Molly was already flying ahead of him, her body glowing as to act as a beacon guiding the way.

As they approached the bridge, only one thought was clear in Godzilla's actions and behavior.

He was angry.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	13. New Resolve

_**Aouthor's Note: This is a LOOOOOOONG chapter. So please leave a review for it and tell me what you think. Also, there will be no Answering Reviews for this chapter either. Sorry. But anyway I hope you enjoy this one. It's full of action.**_

 _ **Anyway, enough talk. On with the story.**_

* * *

They had finally reached it. The Bridge of Tartarus. The only pathway which connected the two sides of the mighty cliffs for miles.

And only now did Mothra fully understand why they were referred to as the Tartarus Cliff as she stared at the deep canyon below. The inky blackness seemed to go for miles straight down. Almost as if the cliff walls were raising up from the abyss itself. The black cliffs covered with jagged edges and sharp points. Like they were ready to impale anyone or thing that came too close.

She soon refocused her attention back on her subjects.

They were all crossing the bridge quickly, with a few of her guards helping children or injured across as well. Then she spotted the cart containing the valley's prized treasure. The Diamond Soul. Mako and Ghidorah were close to it as she told them too.

Mako paused to look at her lady. Mothra smiled and nodded down to her. Mako replied with her own smile and waved up at her.

Mothra sighed in relief. They were going to make it without to much trouble.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound buzzing, like a bee or a dragonfly buzzing around her. Her instincts were going into a sensation of danger being very close by. She began looking around but found nothing.

Seeing their lady acting worriedly, Mako, Ghidorah and the other guards began looking around as well.

Deciding it was just her imagination, she exhaled and turned to return to her her subjects. Only to be greeted by an upside female face who was wearing the most twisted smile she had ever laid eyes on. Then in a flash of movement, Mothra felt a leg slam itself into her side. It forced the air from her lungs as it sent her crashing down to a side of cliff, creating an explosion of dust and rock.

"Lady Mothra~!" Mako cried out from the Bridge.

Ghidorah quickly fixed all three of his heads on the female who had harmed Mothra with a death like glare. It was female Kaiju with great black and purple wings. Her long black, messy hair flowed in the night air. The black and purple kimono she had on was covered in small tears and holes. Her glowing insectoid eyes staring down at where Lady Mothra had crashed. In her right hand was a sharp, gleaming knife and in her left was whipe that curved and flexed around her.

But it was her smile, that was what really unnerved him. It was indeed an evil smile, but there was more to it.

Primal anger.

Finally consumed by his rage, Ghidorah flexed his golden wings and taking to the air. Lighting flared from his maws as he charged. Intending to shock the living hell out of her and rip her apart.

 _ **"** **BITCH~!"**_ was the only understandable word that accompanied the series of roars that escaped his maws.

She merely glanced at him as he came within arms distance of her. Then, in swift movement, she flipped over him and used her knife to slash across his back. He roars and pain, but fights past it in order to spin around to fire a bolt of lightning at her. But when he finds her, he begins to understand just how fast this chick was. Another blow in the side confirmed it.

He's sent flying back down to the bridge and hits it with a plume of dust and loud thud. The woman merely cackles before looking back to Mothra in time to see her charging at her. A ball of blue light and energy in each hand. As Mothra closes the distance, she brings her hands together and the two balls of light become one large mass of energy. There's a flash of light so bright that it's almost blinding.

As it dies down, Mothra quickly looked around no convinced that that attack had actually hit her. She got her answer when she felt a hand grip her right wing and forcibly pull her higher into the sky. She yelps in pain feeling the woman's claws digging into her wing. Suddenly she felt something wrap around her neck, tightly choking her.

She now found herself meeting the woman's gaze, her smile somewhat glowing as the first light of morning began shining over the distant mountains.

"I am going to take my time in killing you. And I'll make sure your little subjects down there get a nice view of me doing it." she said, voice dripping with venom.

Mothra glared at her "If you think that I'm scared of you, then you are sorely mistaken."

That seemed to gain woman's attention "Oh, not scared are we." her smile soon disappeared as she leaned in closer "Then I'll make you fear me."

Suddenly, Mothra's hands were forced outward, away from her neck. She looked to see how and found two sharps of high speed wind holding her in place. She realized how she was so fast, she used wind magic. The blacked haired woman raised her hand up and soon wind started gathering around the two women. Now they were caught inside a giant whirlwind spinning around them.

After seeing what was happening Xenilla waited for an opening to attack. When the woman was finally away from Mothra, he fired a barrage of crystal projectiles at her attacker.

However, the wind proved too strong for any of them to make it to his target. He cursed as Huston started firing away with his shotgun. All shots simply hit the outerwall of the twisting mass of wind and detonated.

The black haired woman looked back to Mothra "Now that they're out of the way, they can just sit there and watch as I, Megaguirus, rip you apart!" she spun her knife around her index finger "And I think I'll start… by gouging out your pretty eyes~!"

Megaguirus began to charge, her knife ready to stab Mothra's eyes and spill her blood. Even in her current situation, mothra did not show any fear. She simply closed her eyes and waited. Ready to endure the pain.

However, it would not come to be.

Instead, an intense heat in front of her forced Mothra to open her eyes, but then quickly squinted at the bright blue beam of light passing just in front of her. She could also see the baffled face of Megaguirus. Her eyes widen in shock and her jaw agape. As she tried to look and see the source, she could feel her hand becoming free from the her wind spell bounds. As soon as she could move, she flew away from the beam. Then she noticed that the whirlwind was practically ripped apart by the beam and was fading into nothing.

Finally the beam died down and all soon found the source.

Mothra sighed and smiled at the sight of Godzilla, with Molly hovering by his side. While she didn't pay much attention to his expression, Xenilla had.

And it was him somewhat nervous as well.

The hard, cold line on Godzilla's maw showed almost no emotion. Yet it felt like the God of War and Death was about to live up to his reputation. The aura around the black Kaiju looked almost thick enough to cut through with a butter knife. The veins around his neck were throbbing and pumping blood with rage. His right hand flexing slowly, getting ready for a fight.

Xenilla gulped and narrowed at his brother "This is not good…" he said to himself out loud.

Mako glanced to him "What do you mean? What's wrong?" she asked.

He glanced at her "I haven't seen brother this pissed off in a long time. And when he dose get this angry, things get ugly… very ugly." he says nervously.

The heaviness of those words made Mako gulp hard as she looked back to Godzilla.

Meanwhile, Megaguirus is glaring angrily at him "How?!" she roared "There's no way in hell you could've penetrated my wind barrier! The only thing that could do that was a type of laser attack! And you're only have a fire type attack! So how~?!" she questioned as she clenched her whip and knife tighter in rage.

Godzilla merely stared at her while cracking his neck. He raised his sword and rested it upon his right shoulder as blazing blue flames erupted around him. The heat was so intense that very earth beneath him cracked and melted, turning into molten rock.

The small being next to him flew away from him when he became surrounded by flames, fear clear on her face.

"Molly." Godzilla said, catching the red haired girl's attention "Get lost. Less you want to get burned alive." the tone of his voice was deeper than usual, on top being similar to an angry growl.

Molly complied with out a word and flew up to Mothra.

Finally, Megaguirus lost what little patience she had left and charged Godzilla head on with enraged scream. Godzilla's own maw scrunched up with anger as he brought his sword down in an attempt to end right then and there. However, thanks to her speed, Megaguirus dodged the downward slash and was gone in a flash of movement. The blade hit the ground, blasting up chunks of rock and earth. Godzilla quickly began looking around for his target. He finds her right in front of him when he turn to the right.

Then he feels the the knife get shoved into his gut. He grunts at the pain slightly, but it doesn't hurt to much. He grabs hold of her arm and readies to fire his breath attack at point blank rage. He opens his maw to fire.

But nothing happens.

Confused, he snaps his head down. Megaguirus's arm has a dim blue aura around it that twisted and vaporizes into her. He quickly realizes that she is absorbing his energy. Bringing his sword around, he swings it at her. But she plants her foot on his chest and pushes herself free from his grip. The blade barely grazes her arm.

After gaining distance, she finally registered the amount of energy she absorbed from her. She's shocked. Looking at her hand which held the knife, she grins madly.

"My, my…" she says, smiling "Never guessed you had this much energy to spare. Now I understand how you broke through my wind barrier. By increasing the intensity of your flames, you create a tense laser beam." she explained, wrapping her whip around her waist and placing a hand on her hip "This will be easier than I first thought."

Godzilla growls at her "Dammit…" he says to himself.

Watching from afar, Mothra's eyes widen in worry. She flies down to Xenilla on the other side of the deep, black canyon. Who has an irritated look of his own as he watches.

"Is he gonna be alright?" she asked him, slight fear in her voice.

Xenilla looked at her. After a long pause, she was given an answer that she was not reliving too her.

"All we can do is watch and hope." he said.

Mothra looked back to Godzilla.

' _Be careful.'_ she thought.

On the other side, Megaguirus puts her arms out and starts to draw a circle of dim light in mid air. Godzilla snarled. She was casting a spell, but the question is: 'what is it?'. As she finishes the circle, she giggles and then snaps her fingers together. Godzilla suddenly finds himself inside a magical tornado. Massive blue lightning bolts shoot out of it in random directions. The shear force of the wind is enough to lift his bulk off the ground and send him flying.

Mothra calls out to him and tries to go to him, but is stopped by Megaguirus hovering in her way and wagging her finger at her.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so." she mocks.

Soon the tornado dies down, but it just so happened to die off right over the black abyss of the canyon below the bridge. With nothing to grab a hold of, Godzilla plummets to the black depths below. As he falls, Megaguirus laughs out loud like a madman before he disappears in the inky blackness.

Mothra's eyes are wide with horror. Her whole being shaking in terror as she just watches. It was like when her mother died. All she could do was sit there and watch. Do nothing to help. Feeling powerless… useless…

"...no…" she whispered "Please… not again… please…" tears were forming at the corner of her eyes that soon became waterfalls.

" _GODZILLA~!"_ she screamed.

* * *

Far below, still falling in the dark void, Godzilla's eyes snapped open. Despite being so far down, not to mention the sound of the wind blowing past him, he could've sworn he heard someone crying.

And it was that very thought that made something inside the back of his mind click.

"Who… who's _crying_?" he asked.

Along with this train of thought came a memory. A memory of his father's words.

 _Words he swore to himself to never forget._

* * *

 _A young Godzilla sat atop of a grassy hilltop which overlooked a mighty ocean. Tears steaming down from his eyes as he stared at a grave of someone very important to him. It was the grave of his mother. Who had died giving birth to him._

 _Unlike his two brother, who were born from a different mother, Godzilla's real mom had died bringing him into this world. After getting into a fight with his step-mom about something stupid, he came up here in order to let it all out. His frustration, anger, sadness, and self-loathing. He blamed himself for his mother's death._

 _Soon, heavy footsteps approached from behind him. He knew who it was without looking. No one other than his father could make footfalls like that._

 _His father stopped behind him._

" _Why are you crying, son?" he questioned._

 _Godzilla sniffed "Because it's my fault… if… if it wasn't for me, mom would still be here with you…" he replied between sniffles._

 _There was a long silence that followed. Only the sounds of the young Godzilla's sobs and the ocean waves crashing on the cliff walls kept them from going into complete silence._

 _Finally, his father spoke._

" _Godzilla, listen. There are two things to always need to remember. First, don't_ ever _think for a minute that your mother died because of you. She gave her life to bring you into this world, so don't ever say that again. Now look at me."_

 _Godzilla stood up, did his best wiped away his tears. And turned to his father. He stared at his dad's scared face for a while before the towering jade green Kaiju spoke again._

" _The second thing is you must never cry."_

 _Godzilla's eyes widen in confusion. He still had a few tears at the corners of his eyes, but did his best to stop crying._

" _W-why?" he asked between sniffles._

" _You want to be a warrior like me, do you not?" his father asked._

 _A nod._

" _Then listen very carefully son." his father began "If you truly wish to be a warrior, then you must never show any kind of weakness. Because if you do, then the ones that you are trying to protect, the ones behind you. They will be afraid as well. And if you allow the ones behind to become hurt or allow them to cry, then you don't deserve to call yourself a warrior."_

 _Godzilla's eyes widen. This time in both surprise and awe._

" _You must be a shining star." his father continued "A blazing beacon of hope that washes away any doubt and fear. One that fills the hearts of others with comfort and safety. It won't even matter if you become bathed in the blood of your enemies. As long as you remember that, then you can do anything."_

 _Then, his dad smiled._

" _Always remember these three Ironclad Rules of being a warrior, son." he said, patting his son on the head "First: Never back down and never give in. Second: No matter what happens, keep winning until you die. Third and finally. The most important thing to remember is this: Strong warriors stand up for themselves, that is true. But stronger warriors… stand up for others."_

 _Godzilla felt a mixture of emotions at that moment. Pride, excitement, joy, and most of all understanding. Quickly, he wiped away the last of his tears and took a very deep breath to calm himself. There was now something new in his eyes. Determination and confidence. He was determined to reach his dad's level someday._

 _Seeing the new look in his son's eyes, Godzilla's father grinned._

" _Do you understand?" he questioned his son._

 _Godzilla's only reply were two words that were filled to the brim with confidence._

" _Yes! Father!"_

* * *

His father's words echoed in Godzilla's mind as he continued to fall. But there was something building inside of him. Something he had not felt in almost two hundred years, since Azura died. And it was pumping through his veins, getting stronger by the second.

Spinning around in the air, he used his shape eyes to see through the darkness. Soon, he spotted what he was looking for. A small ledge of rock. Using his breath attack, he both slowed his fall and blew the ledge off and made it start falling below him. It was falling slower than he was, so he caught to it within a few seconds. Spinning himself around once more, he flexed every muscle in his legs. And then pushed himself off the falling rock, making it explode.

He was now rocketing back up to the top. As he reached it, he saw large chunks of rock and debris falling toward him. He knew what that meant. He had to hurry.

Maneuvering around in the air, he used the falling debris to his advantage. Planting each foot on a different chunk of rock and pushing himself off it. Gaining more speed, his adrenaline reaches it's peak and beyond. His sword begins to glow deep sea blue and blue flames ignite around it.

His ears suddenly register Mothra's pained scream. And every fiber of his being rages at the thought of her being hurt. Yet, a huge grin makes itself present upon his maw. Not because of the thought of Mothra being hurt, no.

But because he knew that she's going to safe and the one who harmed her was going to get it in about five seconds.

* * *

Mothra was sent crashing into the bridge. She hit the massive structure, back first. Forcing all the air from her lungs with a pain filled cry. Trying to catch her breath, she looks around at those who tried to protect her.

Mako was sprawled on top of Ghidorah with major bruises from Megaguirus's wipe. Ghidorah was already a mess himself. Xenilla didn't far any better. His right crystal shoulder was cracked and chipped. He also a massive slash across his chest. Other Kaiju laid scatter across the area, with bloody wounds.

Taking a deep breath, she glared up and woman with hatred. She was hovering right above the gap in the canyon with that same smug grin. Pulling herself to her knees, she continues to glare at her as tears stream down her face.

The dragonfly Kaiju simply laughed "Aw~. Is the princess gonna cry now?" she asked.

Just as Mothra was about to retort at that insult, when a shadow passed over her. She looked up. And her eyes widen in surprise.

Megaguirus's eyes widen in both surprise and horror "That's… impossible…" was all she could say.

Xenilla and the others awakened to the sound of something heavy landing on the bridge with massive thud. They looked to see a massive dust cloud obscuring both the thing that landed on the bridge and Mothra. Xenilla already knew who it was without even needing to see them.

The navy blue Kaiju smirked "It's going to a hell of a lot more than that to kill brother." he said to everyone else.

Mako smiled "Yeah, your right. Should've known." she said.

As the dust cloud clears, it reveals Godzilla standing in front of Mothra. His sword glowing and his eyes locked on Megaguirus. As he exhales, steam leaves his maw and evaporates. It was clear that he was angry, but there was something else behind it.

Mothra soon had tears streaming down her face. Relieved that he wasn't dead. Happy that someone else has died because of her again.

Megaguirus was enraged by the fact that he both survived his fall and was now standing in her way again. Her face scrunches up and she lets out yell as she dive bombed him head on. Her knife ready to go into his head and kill him.

But before the knife even reaches his body, Godzilla brings his sword around and swings down. The blades clash together, creating a small ball of sparks. At first, they're in a deadlock. But then, the sound of metal shattering into pieces rings out. Followed by a pain filled shriek.

Megaguirus stumbled back away from Godzilla as his sword slammed on the floor of the bridge. Green blood stuck to the blade and dripped as it stained the floor. She panted, looking at the now bloody stump of her arm that held the knife.

She glared back at Godzilla, rage now pumping through her. Her very blood boiled so hot, she felt as if she was standing in a lava pit. Her remaining arm and hand reached for her whip.

But she was suddenly choking for air when a massive fist came up and forced itself into her gut. As the dragonfly Kaiju falls to her knees, the blake scaled Kaiju begins speaking.

"There are Three Iron-Clad rules for all warriors." he tells the woman at his feet "First: Never back down… and never give in…"

Megaguirus screams in rage and bolts up at him. Using her remaining hand, she puts her fingers together, creating a spear shape with her hand and claws. Her hand penetrates into Godzilla's chest on the upper right side. The woman smiles insanely at the sight of his blood dripping from her arm. However, it soon disappears as he continues speaking.

"Second: No matter what happens, keep winning until you die."

 _ **"** **SHUT UP~!"**_ she yells, pulling her hand out and slashes at his face next.

The slash puts deep cuts going from the bridge of his snout to the left side under his eye.

But he didn't even react to that either.

Instead, he kicks his right foot into her gut, sending her flying off the bridge. She regains her senses midair and returns to a fighting stance. Gone was any sense of pride, mocking, or gloating. She was now an enraged wasp, ready to sting her enemy to death.

"Third and finally…" Godzilla said, as blood poured from the whole in his chest "The most important thing to remember is this…" he pauses and glances back a teary eyed, as well as stunned, Mothra "Strong warriors stand up for themselves, that is true… but… stranger warriors… stand up for others." he finishes.

Mothra was at a complete loss. Both by the speech Godzilla just gave and by the fact that he's still standing.

Megaguirus let out another enraged scream while gather all the power she stole from Godzilla into her hand. Now in a ball of energy, she fires it at him in a concentrated beam of pale blue fire. At the same time, Godzilla built up his own breath attack to it's maximum power and fired at the black haired woman.

Both attacks met in the middle and collided.

But after a few seconds of a deadlock, it soon became clear who's was stronger.

Godzilla's fire beam started pushing and tearing its way through Megaguirus's beam. As she watched in horror, for the first time in one hundred years, Megaguirus felt fear. A tear streamed down her face as she whispered her last words.

" _Forgive me, my lord…"_

Godzilla's fire beam completely engulfed Megaguirus. The woman's dying scream echoes to the depths of the mighty canyon. Everyone stares in both shock and dumbfoundedness at how easy it seemed to be for Godzilla to beat her. Mothra sat in place, staring in silence at him as he continues firing for a few moments.

Soon, he energy beam dies down, revealing the black haired dragonfly Kaiju reduced to nothing but ash. What of her that was left, scatter to the winds and Godzilla stood there taking long deep breaths. His breathing was ragged and blood oozed out from the massive wounds in the chest area.

Finally, he feel to his knees, followed by falling forward and passing out. Mothra quickly snapped out of her daze and rushed over to help him. She had trouble turning him over to check his injures. While the wounds themselves weren't in any vital areas, they were still large wounds all together.

Despite the way he looks, Mothra couldn't hide a smile over the fact that he was still alive on top of saving her three times now.

"If you keep saving me like this, I'll never be able to pay the debt I already owe. Even so, thank you." she tells him.

As she tends to his wounds, a possibility takes seed in the very back of her mind. But it's soon forgotten out of making sure the samurai doesn't bleed out on her.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: This was a pain in the ass to write. Hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Peace out.**_


	14. Very Important Notice

_**Important Notice:**_

 _ **I have begun writing a new story called 'Kaiju Wars'. It is a rewrite of this story. If you wish to read the new story please check my profile to see what is new. Hope you all enjoy it.**_

 _ **Peace.**_


End file.
